


Remember You Young

by xsleepylilgeekyx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Babbling, Birth, Butt Scooting is better than Crawling, Captain America Sam Wilson, Domestic Sambucky, First Meetings, First Time Trying Solid Foods, First trip to Wakanda, Hydra is back and Sam and Bucky are pissed, I love yall, Kid Fic, M/M, MY HEART IS HAPPY, Medical Inaccuracies, Mid Night Feedings, Milestones, Natty can roll over, Natty gets in trouble, Natty is announced to the world, Natty loves to grab everything, Natty loves to stand up, Natty meets Zemo, Natty really hates Sweet Potatoes, Natty really likes goats, Natty takes her first steps!, Natty turns One Year Old!, Natty's First Word!, Natty's first sickness, NattyTakesOnTheWorld, Parenting Doubts, Sam and Bucky are the best parents, Sam and Bucky tackle parenting, Sam freaks out over the media, Sam goes on a diaper run, Sarah Wilson is a Good Sister, Sarah is done with Sam's shit, Shuri finally gets to meet Natty!, Will Add Tags As We Go, Worried Sam Wilson, coming home, cue panicking, first cold, mostly because they have to leave Natty for the first time in seven months, rip Sam's nostrils, surrogates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsleepylilgeekyx/pseuds/xsleepylilgeekyx
Summary: Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes fight bad guys every other week but their biggest mission? Parenting. The two men learn through many milestones on how to be parents and raise their little girl Natasha Riley.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 82
Kudos: 74





	1. The Arrival of Natasha Riley

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new series of stories that will just be about Sam and Bucky tackling the events of parenting! I actually came up with this character back in August of last year but I am just now posting about it. Mostly because I have seen so many asks on tumblr due to the lack of domestic!Sambucky so, with the amazing encouragement by the beautiful @siancore (who also has a domestic!sambucky story that y'all should check out), so I have decided to give it a shot and post. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the eventful life of Natasha Riley Wilson Barnes.

** Serenity **

**The state of being calm, peaceful, and untroubled.**

Sam stood beside Bucky, slightly turned into his side while his right arm was snaked around Bucky’s waist. Bucky’s metal arm was across Sam’s back, vibranium finger tips digging lightly into his hip while he brought his flesh arm up to pull Sam into a hug.

The piercing cry that made time stand still turned into a lulled whimper as the nurse worked to clean the excess blood and placenta that coated its skin. Quite a set of lungs on the new life.

Bucky swallowed hard, his heart beating fast while he blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill; he held on to Sam just a little bit harder. He could hear Sam stifle his breath as they watched the nurse continue to attend to the whimpering baby who was squirming on the table that was just in view for them.

Ten little fingers spreading and clenching into fists. Ten little toes curling into the small pads of feet.

The two men looked over to where their doctor was currently still in the process of stitching up the young woman on the other side of the room. Their hearts swelled with more love and admiration for their surrogate and everything that she did to help bring them to the moment they are at now.

Bucky tilted his head to the side as he watched the young nurse reached down inside the mobile crib and placed the pink blanketed bundle in her arms before slowly making her way to the two men. Sam and Bucky both stood up straight, taking deep breaths as Nurse Maria got closer to them.

“A beautiful baby girl.” She announced with a smile, looking at the men but noticed that their graze was directly on the bundle in her arms. She let out a soft laugh, “Six pounds and eight ounces. Eighteen point ten inches.”

“Oh my god.” Bucky whispered.

Sam let out a satisfied sigh, “She- She’s really here.” He swallowed hard, blinking back tears as he turned to Bucky, “She’s here.”

“Oh, Sam.”

“Would you like to meet your daughter?” Maria asked and the two men frantically nodded as the baby girl started to squirm in her swaddled blanket, “I think someone wants to meet her Daddies!” She looked up at them, “Who would like to hold her first?”

Bucky opened his mouth and looked at Sam but Sam quickly responded, “Bucky would.”

“Sam-,”

Sam smiled, “You.”

Bucky took a deep breath, feeling the tears that were starting to line his eyes once again as he over turned his arms, trying to steady the shake of them as Nurse Maria gently placed the bundle in his arms. She quietly dismissed herself as she went to go to help the other nurses push the surrogate’s bed out of the room and into the next.

As soon as the door closed behind them Bucky felt the tears begin to pour down his cheeks, looking down at his arms. Sam was standing right behind him, head resting on Bucky’s shoulder and arms wrapped around his stomach. Through the tears, Bucky couldn’t help but smile as he walked along with Sam over to the couch that was nearby at sat down.

He shifted her into his left arm as Sam took place right beside him. Both of their eyes not leaving the small girl resting in Bucky’s arms. Bucky brought his right hand up and pulled down on the blanket to reveal more of their daughters face.

Warm, light tanned skin with a hint of pink. Thin dark brown eyebrows furrowed together. Tiny nose. Small, full pink lips pursed together. Dark eyelashes glazed with clear glue. Long tufts of dark brown hair peeking out from the under the lining of the soft purple hat. Cheeks were splotchy pink and had wisps of dry skin lining the top.

“She- She’s so beautiful.” Bucky stuttered, his breath stifling, “She’s… She’s so, so small.” A tear dropped down on the blanket as he dragged two fingers across her forehead, “Skin is so soft.” He felt the little tufts of her hair, “So, so soft.” He felt Sam wrap his arms around his waist as he turned to look at him.

They leaned in, connecting their lips in s soft, celebratory kiss.

Bucky shifted, swallowing hard and turning towards Sam as he repositioned his hands, placing one under her head and back to pass her over to Sam. Sam happily took her into his arms, smiling so wide that he felt his face might hurt. Bucky’s heart swelled at the sight of Sam looking down at the baby in his arms.

Their baby. Their baby girl. Their daughter.

“She really is so damn cute.” Sam said, chuckling, bringing a hand up to wipe away a fallen tear. “She’s here Buck.” He added, looking to his husband and back down to his daughter, “She’s really here.”

The two men adoringly looked at the sleeping girl in Sam’s arms, talking softly to one another about her features. “She definitely has your ears.” Bucky told Sam as he dragged his finger softly against her small earlobe and Sam laughed, commenting the small dimple in the middle of her chin. A knock on the door dragged them from their graze.

Doctor Reznick, the one who delivered their daughter, smiled at them as she stepped into the room holding a clipboard along with all the documents that were sure to come after the birth, “How’s it feeling?”

“Unreal.” Bucky answered with a small chuckle.

“She’s beautiful.” Sam added, smoothing the pad of his index down his daughter’s small nose, chuckling softly at the way she reacted to his touch.

“She’s truly a doll,” Reznick responded with a smile. She extended her arms out to Bucky as he took hold of the clipboard, “Now to make this official.” She said, nodding her head at the clipboard. “Have you decided her name?”

Sam nodded, “Natasha Riley.”

Reznick raised an eyebrow, surprised at the name, “Natasha… as in-,”

“She meant a lot to the both of us.” Bucky swallowed, “She didn’t judge me on my past and what I had done- the pain that I had caused.” He pulled his lips into a line, “We never got to say goodbye to her.”

Sam rested one hand on Bucky’s thigh, giving it a soft squeeze, “Also for my wingman, Riley. He was just doing things we had done hundreds of times, not knowing it would be his last.” He sighed, dropping his head, “I never got to say goodbye to him, just like Nat, so the least we could do is to continue to honor their memories.”

Reznick smiled, “I think it’s a lovely name. Quite some people to live up too.”

“Her dad is Captain America, of course she’s going to have to live up to some people.” Sam rolled his eyes causing Bucky to laugh, “You know it’s true Mr. Winter Soldier.”

Sam passed Natasha over to Bucky as he took the clipboard that Bucky sat down. Bucky slowly rocked Natasha in his arms before looking up at Doctor Reznick, “How’s Lily doing?”

“Yeah, how is that butthead?” Sam joked which made Reznick shake her head and laugh.

“She is resting at the moment. We’ve got her back into a new room.” Reznick explained, “She has asked me to inform you all that you are both welcome to stay in her room as long as you want since we will be monitoring Natasha throughout the night. She figures that you all don’t want to leave her yet.”

Sam nodded his head, “She’s damn right.” He extended the clipboard back out to the doctor, “Thank you for telling us. We appreciate it.”

Reznick grabbed the clipboard, “Nurse Maria will be back in here in just a few minutes to take Natasha for her first bath. She will be brought back to Miss Adkins room for us to try her first feeding.”

“Thank you.”

Doctor Reznick gave them a smile and a curt nod before she left, closing the door behind her. Natasha began to squirm in Bucky’s arms and he bounced her gently, watching every movement in her face. Sam ran his hand up and down Bucky’s back, staring lovingly at Bucky adoring their little girl. Natasha scrunched her face up before very slowly blinking her eyes open, revealing a deep shade of blue.

“She has your eyes.” Sam stated, “Shocker.”

Bucky chuckled, “Not like I had a say in it Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “You probably did- Ow!” Sam rubbed at his side where Bucky had just jabbed his elbow into, “I’m kidding, sort of.” Sam kissed Bucky’s temple, looking back down to Natasha, “Just look at those eyes. I won’t be able to say no to those eyes.”

“You say no to me all the time.”

“Yeah, but she’s actually cute.”

They looked down as Natasha scanned their faces, “You have no idea how happy we are that you’re here baby girl.” Bucky said, bringing her up closer to him and Sam, “We’ve waited so, so long to meet you and you’re finally here.” He stifled a breath as he felt tears begin to line his eyes, “I never thought I would ever get this.”

The dam in Bucky’s eyes broke loose and Sam wrapped his arms around his husband, rubbing his hands up and down his sides to sooth him. Sam kissed Bucky’s temple, “You deserve this baby. You really do.” He whispered in his ear, “You deserve this more than any of us.”

Bucky pressed his lips against Natasha’s forehead, breathing her in, “Our baby girl.”

“Our baby girl.” Sam nodded, leaning down and kissing Natasha’s temple and dragged his fingertips through her wisps of dark hair. He sniffled and smiled, “That new baby smell isn’t so great when she’s still got blood on her.”

Bucky dropped his head down and laughed before shaking his head at his husband, “Seriously Sammy?”

“What? I’ll embrace her smell after she’s been washed.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah.” Sam said with a smile.

“Oh munchkin,” Bucky cooed, “You’re in for a crazy ride.”

Sam reached his arms out for her as Bucky passed her, “I’m not exactly sure what I’m doing and neither does your Daddy, but we’ll figure it out.” He bounced her softly and reached out for Bucky’s hand, entwining their fingers, “Slowly but surely.”

They met in the middle for a kiss before turning their attention back to Natasha as she glanced at the world around her. Both the men talked and commented on her until Nurse Maria came back to retrieve their daughter for her first bath and feeding.

“Are you ready for this Sammy?” Bucky asked as he and Sam followed at a distance from the nurse.

“I am.” Sam responded, entwining their fingers once more.

“I am too.”


	2. Falling into Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally being able to go home, Sam and Bucky learn how to fall into their new schedule of parenting and introducing their little girl to the important people in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so amazed by the amount of people who actually liked this story! I'm glad that I can write this for you because we all needed domestic!sambucky in our life. So, here's chapter two and I'm really bad at summaries but I hope you all enjoy this!!!

**Schedule**

**A plan for carrying out a process or procedure, giving lists of intended events and times.**

The next forty-eight hours consisted of a small check-up. Some of the tests were to assure that Natasha was perfectly healthy since she decided to make her appearance two weeks early. They had to make sure she could hold down her formula and digest it properly. Her last test was the car seat test since she was two weeks early and it was a success.

Sam finished clipping the buttons on Natasha’s body suit and pulled her pants back up as she squirmed around in mobile crib, flailing her arms around as he picked her up, “It’s time to go home princess,” He said, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “No more staying in this compound because you’ll get sick of it real fast once you’re older.”

Bucky finished zipping his and Sam’s overnights bags and placed them on the chair, “Did she pee?” He asked, grabbing the diaper from the crib and going to discard it.

“Pooped.” Sam responded, kissing Natasha’s cheek again.

“God, she really is your kid.”

“Damn right babe.”

Bucky shook his head at his husband and picked the baby carrier off of the ground and placed it on the couch in front of Sam, “C’mon Sammy. I want her to be home.”

“I’m coming Buck.” Sam assured. He placed Natasha down in her car seat and watched her face scrunch up, “Don’t you cry. We’re going home – Pass me that paci?” Sam asked as he buckled her in, grabbing the blankets and tucking them around her. He grabbed the pacifier from Bucky’s outstretched hand, “There you go baby girl. It’s time to go home.”

Sam and Bucky, along with their daughter, stepped out into the cool November air and made their way to the car. Bucky threw in the overnight bags while Sam clicked the car seat into place. He climbed into the driver’s seat as Bucky took the backseat with Natasha. Sam looked in the rearview mirror and saw his husband smile down at their daughter.

“You ready for this Buck?”

“I am.”

They finally arrived to their home at half past one. Sam grabbed all the bags from the trunk as Bucky slipped his arm under the car seat handle and smiled down at Natasha, who had just woken up as Sam had turned on their road.

“Welcome home munchkin.” Bucky whispered as he stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind him. Sam dropped the bags down right in front of the stairs and walked back to his husband. Sam wrapped his arms around Bucky from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I love you.”

Sam kissed his temple, “I love you too.”

The first few days were definitely some for the books, as Sam had told Bucky, but they knew that eventually everything would fall into place. Alpine was definitely entertained by the new life that was in the house but she still didn’t know how to react all the time. It would take some time but they had faced worse, but Bucky didn’t understand how Sam could compare fighting literal aliens to taking care of their newborn child.

_“Alpine, stop sniffing her!” – “She’s just trying to get her scent Sam.” – “She is literally licking Natasha’s head right now.” – “That means she likes her!” – “You’re unbelievable Barnes.”_

The shrill cry cut through the quietness of Sam and Bucky’s room, startling Sam that he almost fell out of bed. By the time he sat up, Bucky was already out of bed and scooping the crying baby from her bassinet. Natasha continued to cry as Sam leaned over and flicked on the tableside lamp.

Bucky yawned, bouncing her in his arms, “What time is it?”

Sam grabbed his phone, “Half past two.”

“She’s hungry.” Bucky nodded to himself before passing Natasha over to Sam, “I’ll go make a bottle.”

Sam unraveled Natasha from her swaddled blanket, “Hey princess,” He cooed and put the blanket aside, “Daddy’s going to fix you a bottle. We aren’t gonna’ let you go hungry.” Natasha let out a soft cry as she squirmed against the bed, “Oh, she’s so pitiful. How could we ever do this to her?” Sam threw his hands up as if he was surprised before tucking her into his arms as Bucky stepped back into the room, still shaking the bottle, “Here you go princess.”

Natasha happily suckled on the nipple as Bucky sat back on his side of the bed, cross legged. He yawned and rubbed his eye with his vibranium arm before grabbing his phone, letting out a soft chuckle, “Sharon said she’s coming by sometime next week once she gets back to the states.”

“Fine by me.”

“Is your mom still coming up for Thanksgiving?”

“I suppose so. Sarah said the twins have the flu so she’s not going to be by for a while and Gideon is coming up from Christmas.”

“Sounds good.”

Natasha coughed, some formula spilling down her face so Sam picked her up and began to pat her back lightly, “C’mon, just burp.” He said, continuing, “You’re stubborn just like your daddy.” Bucky lightly shoved Sam’s shoulder which made him laugh, “There you go.” He cooed as soon as Natasha let out a small burp.

“Does she need to be changed?” Bucky questioned, already leaning over and grabbing a diaper that was sitting on his nightstand. Sam laid Natasha back on her back and unzipped her onesie, holding her legs down so she didn’t flail as Bucky changed her. “God, why are the sticker tabs on the back? I get so confused.”

“That’s just how they are Barnes. Not many people want to go the old cloth and safety pin route anymore.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and threw away the diaper, “C’mon munchkin. Let’s get you back to bed.” He laid her back down on her swaddler but paused and sighed, “My mind is blanking. How do I swaddle this child?”

Sam laughed before taking the corners of the blanket, “Don’t worry. I was confused a lot when Jody was born and Sarah had me help. Just go right to left,” He instructed, “Down to up,” He grabbed the last part, “Left to right. Easy peasy.”

“I don’t understand how I keep forgetting that.”

“Well it’s two in the morning Buck,” Sam states, “Don’t stress. You’ll get the hang of it.”

“I hope so.”

Sharon did end up coming to visit the next week.

Sam greeted her at the door, embracing her hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she all but threw the glass pan filled with food at him before marching her way through their house and to the living room.

“Oh my god.” She whispered as she looked at Bucky, who was sitting on the floor with Natasha laying on the baby mat while Alpine sniffed at Natasha’s head before bolting to the dining room, “That’s- That’s actually her?”

Bucky chuckled, “It is.”

“Can I-,”

“Have you washed your hands?”

Sharon looked taken back and looked back at Sam, who was leaning against the wall, scoffing, “I’ll go do that first.”

“Thank you.”

“He’s just turning into a mother hen, that’s all.” Sam informs Sharon as she walked to the kitchen sink, “I think he’s just surprised we’ve managed a full week without incidents.”

“No, I completely understand.” Sharon smiles, “I’m so happy for you guys. I can’t believe you two actually have a kid of your all’s own.”

“I can barely believe it sometimes.”

Sharon walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch, outstretching her arms as Bucky carefully lowered his daughter to her arms. Sharon softly scoffed, mouthing that Natasha was so little. “Oh my god, she’s absolutely beautiful and so, so small.” Sharon cooed, giggling as Natasha squirmed at her touch, “Hi Nattybug. I’m your aunt Sharon. I can’t believe you’re finally here!”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, “Nattybug? That’s interesting.” He hummed, “Natty. I like that.” Bucky looked over at Sam, “It’s a cute little nickname. What do you think babe?”

“It is pretty cute.” Sam agreed, “Natty Wilson-Barnes. Hm. I like that.”

Sharon laughed, “You’re going to have such an interesting life with these two goons as your dads Nattybug.” She grinned wide as Natty gripped onto her finger, “Just know that if you ever want some girl time that I’m always here for you.”

“Buck and I are really glad she’s got you in her life,” Sam tells Sharon, “That’s why we’ve chosen you as her godmother.”

“Me?” Sharon took a deep breath, “Wow. Okay…” She dropped her gaze back to Natasha, “Thank you. I- I’d be honored to be her godmother. Truly.”

As the days continued to go on, Sam and Bucky had noticed that they had fallen into a soft routine. Bucky would make bottles and feed Natty (the name just stuck, thanks Sharon), as Sam took care of the diaper duty. They alternated when it came to dinner. Sam was on baby duty when Bucky needed to shower and Bucky did the same for him. However, they did like to disagree with each other at some points.

_“Sam! Natty pooped again!” – “Change her.” – “I changed her last time.” – “I’m literally using the bathroom right now, just change her.” – “Whatever. You get the next two.”_

Natty absolutely hated bath time and it was a two man game for the superhero’s but she was still strictly on sponge baths until her umbilical clip came off, but the two men prayed she would like the other baths because she was very, very vocal in her hatred for the sponge bath.

Sam and Bucky finally made a small video to update the other Avengers on what had been going on the past two week and introduced Natasha Riley through video camera to all the ones who hadn’t already heard.

“Princess here was due for the twenty first but decided to come two weeks early.” Sam had told the camera, “But her arrival was very smooth and she is perfectly healthy. In the meantime, we are not revealing her identity to the world until we deem it comfortably.” Bucky nodded in the background as he made a bottle, “But as of now, I am off duty until February but will come to help if it is absolutely necessary. As of Mr. Mom over here,” He pointed back at Bucky, “he will be off duty until mid-April.”

Darlene Wilson raised three rambunctious kids in her life time, as well as an on growing gaggle of grandkids. But the number one thing that people must know about Darlene Wilson is that she will call them on their bullshit before they even try to say it.

“Mama, I swear me and Bucky are okay.”

“Samuel-,”

“Mama. We are fine! Aren’t we Bucky?” Sam turned to look back at his husband who was just staring at the wall, “James.”

Bucky snapped his head towards them, “Oh, sorry.” He yawned, “Perfectly fine Darlene.” He gave a forced smile.

The baby monitor let out the very shrill cry that Sam and Bucky now know more than anything. Darlene stared at her son, “You and Bucky have had a very hectic few weeks. Parenting is hard to get used too. But you deserve a little break.” She smoothed her thumb against Sam’s cheek, “I will take my precious grandbaby and watch her while you two take a well-deserved nap.”

Sam knew he wasn’t going to win against his mother, “Fine.”

Darlene followed Sam and Bucky back up stairs and went to sooth her granddaughter. She walked out of the nursery with Natty in her arms, feeding her and went and peeked into her son’s room: Sam and Bucky were passed out, over the covers. Darlene laughed as she looked down at her granddaughter, “We got to work on them honey.”

As an entire month had passed since Natty made her debut into the world, the two superheroes were getting the hang of the domesticity that was in their life for good. Finding new ways to conquer parenting one day at a time with their new life schedule.

Sure it was going to be harder on some days than others but Sam and Bucky could do it. They had each other and that’s all they needed, even though it was very nice when Sharon decides to come take over for a few hours so the two men could sleep.

Natty Wilson-Barnes is in for a long ride but her Dads are trying their best.

They’re literal superheroes.

What can’t they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> (follow me on tumblr: @xsleepylilgeekyx)


	3. First Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky face Natty's first cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again, here is the next chapter. I hope you all continue to like this story so I can update more for you! Because I love my little Wilson-Barnes family!

**Caring**

. **Displaying kindness and concern for others**

The shrill cry broke through the baby monitor and awoke the two soldiers from their deep slumber. Bucky sighed into the pillow before pushing himself up into a sitting position while Sam rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. The two men sat there for another few minutes to see if Natty’s cries would fade back to sleep but it didn’t seem like it would.

“I got her.” Bucky comments, throwing his legs over and letting his feet drop to the hardwood floors.

“I’m already awake. I’m coming with.”

Bucky and Sam entered their daughter’s nursery, Sam flicking the light on as Bucky dipped his arms down into the crib and picked up the crying baby. Bucky began to coo, bouncing her slowly, trying to ease her cries. Natty let out a cough and went back to her whine as Sam grabbed the discarded pacifier and put it in his daughter’s mouth. Natty suckled on it for a few seconds before letting it drop out of her mouth and went back to crying.

“What time is it?” Bucky asked over the cries.

Sam looked at the clock that was resting on the dresser, “one – forty. She’s only been asleep for two hours.”

“Pass me a wipe, she’s got snot all around her nose.” Natty did not enjoy the feeling of Bucky trying to clean her nose which caused her to cry out even more, squirming in his arms, “Hey now, little miss, Daddy’s gotta clean your nose. Don’t cry.”

“Does she need a new diaper?” Sam asked, pointing back to the diaper table.

Bucky patted her diaper, “She doesn’t feel wet.” He placed her against his chest, patting her back in attempt to soothe her cries, “Make a bottle, would ya?” Bucky sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, maneuvering Natty back to his arms as Sam walked to them, shaking the bottle.

Natty suckled on the nipple for a few seconds once Sam stuck the bottle to her mouth, only getting through an ounce before it started spilling out the corner of her mouth and she wheezed. Sam pulled the bottle back as Natty sputtered, sending filmy coated formula out of her mouth and all over her chest and part of Bucky’s shirt.

Bucky wiped the excess formula away with the rag and took the bottle from Sam, trying to get Natty to finish the rest of the bottle. Natty tossed her head to the side, beginning to cry once again. Sam just sighed, sitting down on the ground in front of Bucky.

“She really is not wanting that bottle.” Sam tells his husband, handing him another pacifier.

Bucky glared at him, “Yeah, no shit.”

The pacifier finally got Natty’s cries to come to an end. “She didn’t really eat much of her last bottle either, now that I remember.” Sam out stretched his arms and waited for Bucky to pass Natty to him, “Feel her stomach, see if it’s hard, maybe? I don’t know…”

Sam pressed down on her stomach and shook his head, “Seems fine to me. She might just be developing a cold.”

“How do you know?”

“Man, you’d think after reading all those parenting articles on the internet, you’d know some of the symptoms,” Sam laughed but quickly stopped at the sight of Bucky’s face dropping, “I’m just playing Buck. Some symptoms are hard to read.” Bucky just shrugged, “Nah, all babies usually get colds early on. It is February and her body is just trying to build up her immune system.”

“It would explain the runny nose.”

“Exactly.” Sam said with a smile, “No big deal babe. She’s just got a runny nose right now, if her symptoms increase then we can call Doctor Koi in the morning and see if she can drop by this afternoon.” Sam looked down and saw Natty was back asleep so he carefully stood up, trying not to wake her up and sat her back in her crib, “C’mon, you get sad easier when you’re sleepy. I’m sure we’ll be woken back up in another hour or so.”

Natty did, in fact, wake them up again in another hour or so.

Bucky and Sam stumbled back into her nursery, flicking the light back on to tend to their screaming daughter. Sam scooped her up and carried her back to the rocking chair and grabbed the bottle from an hour earlier, attempting to get her to drink some more.

Natty thrashed her head away from the bottle, crying. Her hands were balled into tight fists as she flailed her arms at her dad. “Natty-girl, you’ve gotta eat.” Sam told her, looking up at his husband, who was intently staring at his phone, “What are you doing?”

“Looking up symptoms.”

“What’s it saying?”

“Runny nose. Lack of sleeping. Refusing food.”

“So everything that’s happening.”

“Pretty much.”

Sam sighed, rocking Natty in his arms, “Poor princess. Her first cold.”

“How could she get a cold? She hasn’t been around anyone who has been sick?” questioned Bucky, looking back down at his phone, “Was it because we took her outside the other day?”

“Probably,” Sam responded, still rocking a fussing Natty, “But don’t freak out Buck, it is literally just a cold.”

“I can’t help it!” Bucky exclaimed, “I’m still new to this.”

Sam held a pacifier to Natty’s mouth, which she took, thankfully, and he watched as her eyelids fluttered, “You’re being a mother hen is what you’re doing. This is common, Buck, and she is fine. She’s just not feeling the greatest.”

“It says that it’s the nasal congestion that she’s not taking her bottle.” Bucky started rummaging through the drawers in Natty’s closet, pulling out the nasal squeeze and grabbing a rag before walking back over to Sam, “Hold her. You know she hates this.”

Bucky stuck it up her nostrils and started to squeeze which upset Natty, “Hey,” Sam cooed, “Daddy’s just helping you breathe.” Natty wiggled in his grasp and Sam held her head lightly, “It’s going to be okay.” Bucky wiped the nasal squeeze off and sat it down, taking Natty from Sam.

“Let’s try to eat an ounce okay?” He whispered, kissing her forehead, but narrowed his eyebrows and felt her cheek with his flesh hand, “She’s kind of warm, babe.” Sam stood up and felt her, nodding. “Make note of that for Doctor Koi.” Bucky grabbed the bottle once more, putting the nipple to her mouth and Natty latched on. “Good girl, you must be hungry.”

“I’m going to set her bassinet up in our room so we can monitor her.” Sam says into Bucky’s ear, pressing a kiss just below, “Stop panicking. It’s okay.”

Natty eventually fell back asleep half an hour later but once woke her parents up again around six in the morning.

“’m juf ‘dayin uh ah ‘dis poinf.” Bucky mumbled into his pillow.

“What?” Sam asked, turning to his husband.

Bucky rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, “I am just staying up at this point.”

Sam rolled his eyes, getting up and picking Natty up from the bassinet, “I don’t know who whines more Natty? You or your Daddy.” Natty pulled at her ears as she stared up at her dad, “She might have an ear infection too, Buck.”

“Is she still warm?” Bucky asked, finally sitting up.

“Yeah,” Sam responded, “She’s like, soaked, through her clothes.”

“I’ll go get the thermometer.” Bucky told him, “Should we try another bottle? It also says to give her things with electrolytes. I could water down some Gatorade?”

“Yeah, that should work. If she holds that down then we can give her a bottle.”

Sam took the sweat soaked onesie off of Natty and placed it aside before grabbing a new diaper, “At least you finally used the bathroom.”

Bucky came back with a small bottle of Gatorade along with a new temperature reader that Doctor Koi gave them at Natty’s last check-up, “What is it that we do with this again?” He asked, holding the headband looking item out.

“We just put it on her head like a headband.”

Sam propped Natty up so Bucky could put the headband on her which Natty scrunched her face up too, hands going to grab at it, “No, no. This isn’t like one of your bows.” Sam said, grabbing her hands and holding them still, “This reads your temperature so we can call Doctor Koi to help you feel better.”

After one minute had passed, Bucky pulled the headband off of Natty, “100.4,”

“Definite fever,” Sam smoothed his hand over Natty’s curls, “Poor baby. I’ll call Doctor Koi, you try to get her to drink the Gatorade.” Sam grabbed his phone as Bucky propped Natty up against a pillow and headed out to call the pediatrician, hoping she won’t be mad at the hour.

Natty slowly suckled on the Gatorade as Bucky stroked her cheek but she sputtered again, coughing and letting out a sneeze. Bucky continued to clean her up when Sam walked back in the room, “What did she say?”

“Said she’ll be here around eight.”

“Did she take the Gatorade?”

“Yeah, I’m going to make her a bottle but I’ve really got to piss first.”

Sam welcomed Doctor Koi into their home when she got to their front door.

Bucky sat with Natty in his lap when Doctor Koi took a seat beside him after going and washing her hands, “Okay, what are we dealing with today?” She said, reaching out and pinching Natty’s cheek.

“She’s very stuffed up, not sleeping much,” Bucky informed the young pediatrician, “We’ve only changed her once in the past ten eight hours?”

Sam was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed, “Took her temperature right before I phoned you, and she’s been messing with her ears a lot.”

Doctor Koi took Natty’s temperature again, which it hadn’t changed, checked her ears and nose. She suctioned the mucus from Natty’s nostrils, causing Natty to cry again but Sam soothed her with a pacifier.

“Little Natasha is just dealing with her first cold.”

“If it’s a cold then why does she have a fever?”

“Her immune system is still building up so her body is overworking because of the enzymes that are fighting infection.” Doctor Koi explained, “Also, she’s got a small ear infection, which is super common around this time of year for many children. So, I will prescribe her some medicine to treat this,” She turned her head to Sam, “Get her a humidifier, it will help her be able to breath but for the meantime, just make sure she’s eating.”

“She’s been spitting a lot of it up.”

“When her nose is runny, it makes it harder for her to eat. Just clean her nose and switch between formula and some watered down Gatorade or Pedialyte. She’s going to be quite fussy for the next few days, but it’s nothing to worry over.”

“Thank you.” The two men told her.

“Not a problem.” Doctor Koi smiled, “I will message you all within the next few days for a follow up after she has had her medicine. But like I said, just keep her hydrated and give that baby some love.”

Sam laughed, following Doctor Koi to the door, “Thank you again.”

“My pleasure.”

Natty did feel bad for the next couple of days but Sam and Bucky stayed with her, keeping her in her bassinet in their room so they could tend to her whenever she cried. The fever dropped back down and soon enough the two men found themselves with Natty back to her normal, now very giggly self.

“Dada’s got to go back to work next week,” Sam told Natty, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she laid on his and Bucky’s bed, “I don’t know how I’m going to be able to.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, nuzzling his face into his neck, “You’re her hero and she’ll be here waiting all day for her Dada to return.”

Sam smiled as Bucky retracted his arms and placed a kiss upon his lips, “I’ll be counting down the minutes until I come back to you all too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated!!


	4. #NattyTakesOnTheWorld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running out of diapers, Sam is sent to the store to pick some up. All going well until photos of him are posted all over the internet with the question of why he had diapers. Him and Bucky talk it through and realize they can't keep Natty sheltered forever and must announce her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really liked writing this one a lot.

**Reveal**

**Make previously unknown or secret information known to others.**

Winter took its time leaving but soon enough, Spring rolled right in for her stay. The trees were getting their leafs back and the Spring flowers brought new color into the once dull ground. Sam had been back at work since February but it was slowly approaching time for Bucky to be back on call.

Natty whined from her play mat in the living room floor, gurgling as she reached for the toy mobile above her. Bucky had stepped into the kitchen for a few minutes to get him something to eat. Natty continued to gurgle, kicking her legs around as her eyes explored the room. Alpine walked up to Natty, sniffing her head like she always does which caused Natty to let out a loud coo.

“That was a big one.” Bucky noted, taking a bite of his sandwich. “You’re turning into quite a talker, just like your father.”

Natty’s focus was now on Alpine as she sniffed at the toy mobile, rubbing against the legs of it. She turned her head to the side and reached her arms out in attempts to grab Alpine’s tail as it swayed. She huffed and whined, before she felt herself flip over from her back to her stomach. Very amused with what happened, she let out a loud coo and began to kick her legs in the new position.

“What are you talking about now-,” Bucky said to Natty as he walked back towards the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. He raised an eyebrow, “I left you on your back? How did you flip over?”

Natty smiled up at Bucky, drool pouring down her chin as she squealed. She turned her head again and kicked her legs out, turning her body until she was flat on her back again. Bucky stood there with his mouth agape and chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned down and picked her up, kissing her forehead, “Look at you, rolling over all by yourself!” He kissed her again, “Dada is going to definitely enjoy diaper changes now! Let’s call and tell him.”

Bucky grabbed his phone from the coffee table and clicked the video call for Sam.

“Hello?” Sam answered, his camera shaking, “Everything okay babe?”

Bucky nodded, hoisting Natty up on his hip, “Yeah, just wanted to inform you that Natty has a new trick.”

Sam raised his eyebrow, “Oh she does?”

Bucky looked down at Natty, who was rubbing her face against his shoulder, “You rolled over all by yourself, didn’t you Munchkin?” Natty gurgled loud, blowing drool from her mouth. Bucky laughed and looked back at the comments, “I feel like she’s going to give us a show when it comes to diaper changes now.”

“Are you going to give Daddy a hard time?” Sam said to Natty, which she looked at him and smiled, “Those little teeth sure are coming in aren’t they?” He stated, pointing through the camera at the two little milk white teeth that just made their appearance two weeks ago.

“She bit me earlier so I definitely think so.”

“You’ll have to show me your rolling over when I get home,” Sam told Natty before looking back at Bucky, “I’ve got to head to another briefing so I’ll message you before I leave, okay?” Bucky nodded, “I love you both.”

“We love you too.” Bucky responded as he ended the call. His nose twitched as a putrid scent made its way through his nostrils. “Did you-,” He put his phone down and lifted Natty up and sniffed, nearly gagging, “Yep. You did.”

He took her up to her room, laying her on the changing table and grabbed a diaper, taking care of the soiled one. “God, you are just like Sam. Holy shit.” He coughed, throwing the diaper away. He went to grab another one for the next diaper change but was met with an empty bag. “Hm, well that’s not good.”

Bucky clipped Natty’s onesie back together and headed back downstairs and placing her back on her play mat and grabbed his phone, sending a quick text to Sam.

**Natty is completely out of diapers.  
_Completely? How is that possible?  
_I have no idea.  
I thought we had another box but we don’t.  
_Shit.  
I’ll stop by a store and grab a box on my way home.  
Size 2 right?  
_Yes.  
Wait, what if someone sees you?  
_I think we’ll be okay.  
If someone sees… then they see? We can deal with that when we get there.  
The Guardians are here and Drax just let out the worst fart. I’m going to be sick._**

Hopefully, everything would go okay.

Sam pulled his baseball cap further down on his head and pushed back his sunglasses as he walked through the supermarket from a few towns down on his way home. He hasn’t ever been in this store before so he helplessly stared up at the signs hanging from the ceiling. He followed where it said Baby in bold letters.

“Why the hell would this be labeled baby but have everything but diapers?” He asked himself, shaking his head before walking away. “I wonder if it’s too early to start potty training.”

He continued walking around, very confused. It was his second loop around and he has yet to find any diapers. Sam stopped in the middle of the aisle, questioning his sanity until he saw the glorious boxes, mixed in the toilet tissue aisle. “Thank you God.” He whispered under his breath, grabbing the biggest box of size twos in the brand Natty wears.

Sam hoisted the box up and began to make his way down the aisle until he felt a tug at his shirt, “Excuse me, sir?” A young voice, a kid’s voice in fact, said. Sam looked down and saw a small boy, no older than five. “Can I ask you a question?”

Sam nodded and smiled, “Go ahead.”

The kid motioned him to lean down so Sam put the box of diapers on the ground and crouched to the kid’s height and the little boy leaned up to his ear, whispering, “Are you Captain America?”

This happens a lot, mostly in the city, so Sam is no stranger to the question. Sam raised his sunglasses and looked at the kid, which caused him to break out in a huge grin, “People say me and him look alike.”

“Jackson! Get back over here,” A woman yelled and Sam stood up meeting the graze of a teenage girl, “Sorry, he likes to talk to everyone- whoa, that disguise is terrible.”

Sam shrugged, “He’s not the first kid to ask and won’t be the last.”

“Captain America is right in front of me. Oh my god.” The teenager said out loud, “Can we get a photo? It’s okay if not.”

“She has a crush on you.” The kid, Jackson, said with a smile which caused the teen to turn bright red.

“Jackson, I swear to god.”

“Of course we can take a photo.”

The teenager flagged her mother over and handed her a phone. Sam posed for a few photos before they said goodbye to him and the little boy hugged his leg. Sam enjoyed when nice fans came up to him and weren’t extremely crazy. He grabbed the box of diapers again and made his way to the check out.

“How was the briefing?” Bucky asked, passing Natty over to Sam once he got comfortable on the couch, “Apparently what Drax did is trending on twitter because of Parker.”

“My nostrils were singed.” Sam said, staring straight at Bucky. He bounced Natty in his lap, listening to her squeal and giggle, “Do you know how hard it was to find diapers? Since when would they put diapers with toilet paper and NOT in the baby aisle?”

“I didn’t realize that she was that low on them or I would’ve placed an order.” Bucky told him, “Luckily she got whatever that was out of her system. I swear, you two are so much alike.”

Sam shrugged, standing up and placing Natty on her play mat, “Show me that rolling baby!”

Bucky woke up to Alpine climbing on his head, purring loudly and Bucky pushed her away. He rolled over and squinted his eyes open at Sam, who was sitting up in bed, phone illuminating his face. Bucky knew that the look on his face wasn’t a _I – Just – Woke – Up – Time – To – Scroll – On – My – Phone_ face. More so, it was his thinking.

“Hey,” Bucky whispered, rubbing his eyes, “You okay, Sammy?”

“Hmf,” Sam responded.

Bucky sat up and checked his phone, “It’s four in the morning and you don’t work. Did Natty wake you up and I not hear?”

“No,” He shook his head, “She’s still sleeping. I just, woke up.”

“What’s happened?”

“Nothing has happened.”

“You’re lying.”

“Am I?”

Bucky grabbed Sam’s phone from his hand, squinting until his eyes adjusted to the screen and began to read whatever Sam was.

“‘ _Captain America Sam Wilson spotted with fans in a supermarket with two fans. What is interesting is that Mr. Wilson was spotted in these photos below carrying a box of diapers, size four to be exact, and looking at baby clothes. Is this saying something that we don’t know about our Captain America?’_ What the hell.” Bucky continued to scroll, “ _‘This would make sense giving the disappearance of Captain America from the spotlight alongside the other Avengers when something would happen’_ , _‘White Wolf hasn’t been out a lot either. I thought they had divorced until that photo of them from three weeks ago emerged, but now it’s just because they definitely have a baby’_.”

“You were right.”

“They’re jumping to conclusions?” Bucky said, tossing Sam’s phone back into his lap, “I mean, yeah, we do have a baby, but just because you had diapers doesn’t mean we have a kid. Sarah posted that picture with you and Zander the other week.”

“Don’t drag it Buck,” Sam said, taking Bucky’s flesh hand in his and bringing it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back, “It’s okay.”

“Has anyone said anything to you?”

“Only had ten messages from Parker and something from Sharon. Apparently, it’s already been on the news. Some gossip station, so I’m not surprised.”

“Shit.” Bucky sighed, dragging his metal hand down his face, “Why can’t people mind their own fucking business for once?” He fell back into the pillows.

“I think it’s time.”

“What do you mean?”

“Natty.”

“Oh.” Bucky said, softly, “I don’t think it’s a bad thing.” Sam turned to look at him, “I mean, I’ve only got two weeks until I have to be back at the meetings. What if Sarah can’t watch Natty, or Sharon. We can’t just hand her off to a babysitter.” Bucky sat back up, “She’s getting bigger. It’s getting warmer. I think she’d enjoy not being couped up in this house.”

“and-,”

“We can’t do anything like that unless people know.” Bucky stated, “As much as I love having her to ourselves, we can’t keep her out of the spotlight forever. It’s just bound to happen sooner than later.”

“It worries me.” Sam tells his husband, “I should’ve been more careful.”

“You were getting diapers!” Bucky threw his hands up and laughed, “You were being a father. You had needs to get for your child. People need to be more respectful, is what. You did nothing bad!” Sam chewed his lip, looking down. Bucky reached his hand out, caressing his husband’s cheek with his thumb, “We’ve been through worse Sammy. Let’s just do this.” He dragged his thumb down Sam’s lips, “We’ll handle it as it goes.”

Sam met him in the middle, pressing their lips together. Sam brought his hand up to Bucky’s hair, deepening the kiss. Bucky pressed him back into the mattress, him and Sam not losing synch as their bodies reacted to one another. Bucky pressed kisses down Sam’s neck, sucking softly until a cry pierced through the baby monitor.

Bucky sighed, dropping his head down into Sam’s neck as Sam laughed, “Once the news is out, we can drop her off at Sharon’s and maybe pick up where we left off?” Sam laughed again, pushing Bucky back as they both got up, “Damn you Natty!”

Sam and Bucky talked about the different ways that they could reveal Natty to the world.

Sam brought up the idea that they should just pull a Michael Jackson and hold Natty out of the window at the tower, which was quickly shut down.

Bucky said they should just send a tweet with the word ‘Yes’

Sam offered they do a stupid family photo shoot like based in the 1980’s.

Bucky said he’d rather shoot himself instead of that.

“Hello there.” Sam said, tapping the camera on his laptop as he started the live video, viewers all piling in to Captain America’s video. “I hope that this is working correctly. I don’t usually record videos that often, especially with my laptop.” He laughed before phasing it into a cough, “Some photos were uploaded and spread, rather quick, because obviously, my hotness is bound to spread.”

“Shut up!” Bucky said out of camera.

“I don’t know who originally posted it, but the fact that the internet caught on so quick to a photo of me carrying a box of diapers is rather amusing, but scary.” Sam glared at the camera before laughing again, “Nah, but seriously. For the past forty eight hours, my phone has been blown up with notifications, not like I didn’t get them before. I know I’m hot shit.”

Bucky snorted, “Your ego is louder than you, Sammy.”

“Love you too Buck.” Sam responded, “As I was saying… Yes, I was carrying diapers, because, for one, I am able to buy some weird shit out of context. But two…” He took a deep breath and looked up at Bucky, “I am able to buy diapers for my child even if the media freaks out about it, since there has been no announcement, of said child… Until now.”

Bucky came into view on the camera, only showing his back until he turned around and took a seat next to Sam. Natty sat in his arms, gurgling loudly. “This is Natty.”

The comment section went insane.

So insane that it caused Sam’s video to be shut off.

“She broke the damn app.” Sam said, amazed.

“She broke the app.” Bucky laughed.

Sam took Natty into his arms, tossing her up in the air and catching her, causing her to squeal, “Did you hear that Natty? You’re only six months old and you’ve already broke the internet!”

Bucky kissed Sam’s temple and then Natty’s cheek, “God help us all.”

Sam eventually did make another post, giving more information since the video was cut prematurely. Announcing her name and that she had just turned six months on the seventh of May, still holding back on some information. Captain America fans blew up the internet, talking about the three minute video that was now being played over millions of TV’s across America.

“This is going to be eventful, that’s for sure.” Bucky told Sam as he scrolled through the thousands of comments on his latest Instagram post. “She already has fan pages created.”

“Can I start dressing like a dad now?” - “No.” - “White new balances and Hawaiian shirts!” - “No Sam.” - “I’m going to go buy a pair of calf length white socks now.” - “I hate you so much.” - “I’m going to buy a Nickelback album.” - “Lord help me.” - “You love me.” – “You make it questionable sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!!


	5. Baby Food and Butt Scoots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Sam and Bucky are back at work, they still have to focus on the milestones that Natty is completing each day; this time it is eating solid food, which is bound to be an interesting achievement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy this past week that I never got the chance to actually write this chapter. I was trying to yesterday but then I had to go to my brothers. So here we are at 2 am the next day! Also, the encounter with Sharon in this chapter is 100% accurate as it happened to me between my friends baby and I.

** New **

**Made, Introduced, or Discovered recently or now for the first time.**

Ever since Sam and Bucky announced Natty to the world during that live stream three weeks ago, life was definitely at a different point. They avoided the big crowded areas for the first few days, taking Natty to the park in their town and Bucky took her with him to the farmers market while Sam was in a meeting.

They watched in amazement as their daughter reacted to the sights that were new to her.

Everyone that had ran into them was very calm and respectful, even the Captain America fans which Bucky was a little hesitant when a group of four teenagers came up to him and Sam while they were at the park with Natty. Nonetheless, everyone seemed to respect the rules that Bucky and Sam had said if anyone were to meet them.

  * Yes, you can look at her.
  * No, you can not hold her.*
  * Yes, you can post the photos you have that have her in it.*



*Unless given a different response from Bucky or Sam.

Bucky and Sam were both officially back to working but they only acquired a babysitter on Friday’s which was the day that both of them had to be at the Shield Headquarters that was now located in Manhattan. They would drop Natty off at Darlene’s that morning and retrieve her that evening after done in the office.

It hit Bucky the hardest the first day back at the compound, texting Sam every half hour checking up on Natty. Sam joked with him that Bucky didn’t trust that he could manage their daughter on his own which Bucky quickly shot back that it was not the case. But Bucky slowly eased into reassurance that Sam was perfectly fine and that Natty was fine when she was in care of her grandmother.

Natty was reaching a very interesting age in her development and Sam and Bucky didn’t know what they were going to be faced with as a new day started.

“Hey Mama,” Sam hugged his mother as he and Bucky stepped through the door to her Harlem apartment. Bucky was hugged too, which he was used to Darlene’s hugs by now. “Was she good today?”

“Sweeter than honey,” Darlene said with a smile as Sam leaned down and picked Natty up from the playpen, kissing her on the cheek, “We went on a little stroll through the park earlier. She really enjoyed that. Especially seeing all the flowers.”

Sam held Natty in front of him, “Did you go on a stroll with Nana?” Natty smiled, showing off her two bottom teeth, “Did you hear that? Natty went on a stroll through the park?” Sam said, holding Natty out to Bucky.

Bucky grabbed her and tickled her stomach, “Little nature bug.”

“You need to get that baby off that formula.” Darlene told Sam, pointing at Natty, “She’s gettin’ too old for a bottle.” Sam raised an eyebrow, “By this age, you and your siblings were all eatin’ baby food.”

“Mama-,”

“If she has those little teeth- she is old enough to try baby food.”

“Wouldn’t hurt to try it,” Bucky told Sam, “What kind of baby food?”

“You just buy all different sorts to see what she likes and what she doesn’t,” Darlene responded. She tapped Natty’s nose, “She’s a big fan of applesauce.”

“Well this will be an experience for sure.” Sam noted, sticking his hands in his pockets. “I guess we can start her on it this weekend.”

After consulting with Natty’s pediatrician, Bucky and Sam made a trip into town and picked our an assortment of different baby foods, along with baby utensils and were ready to get this milestone going.

Bucky unsnapped Natty’s onesie and placed it on the island and sat her in her high chair, grabbing the bib and snapping it around her neck as Sam opened three sample flavors: Sweet Potato, an Apple, Mango, Strawberry mix, and Carrot. Alpine jumped on the counter, inspecting the foods as Sam swatted her away, causing her to jump down and run off.

“Okay Natty,” Sam says softly, placing the mushed up carrot container down on the tray, “It’s time to be a big girl and try big girl food!” Natty babbled, smacking her hands down on the tray as Bucky pulled out his phone to record the moment. He scooped a small spoonful out, wiping the excess sauce on the side of the container, “Open wide.”

Sam tapped Natty’s lips with the spoon as she stared at him and turned her head, smearing some of it on her cheek. He pressed the spoon against her lips again and Bucky spoke up, “C’mon Munchkin. Carrots help you see better! You like looking at stuff don’t you?” Natty furrowed her eyebrows and looked back at Sam, “Open up!”

Natty took the spoon into her mouth and scrunched her face up, letting out a loud sigh which caused Sam to laugh, “It wasn’t that bad, was it?” Natty kept her eyebrows furrowed and glanced back up at Sam as he tried to give her another scoop.

“Oh my god,” Bucky laughed, “Her face is priceless! She looks just like you!”

Sam turned to him, pulling the same facial expression as Natty, “What do you mean?”

Natty took the next spoon full that Sam offered, this time she didn’t glare but smacked her lips and smiled, “Mm,” She cooed, reaching for the container but Sam grabbed it before an orange mess was bound to happen. Sam gave her another scoop and she cooed more, bouncing in her seat.

“I think Carrots are a winner.” Bucky said and Sam nodded, “Can I do the next one?”

Sam cleaned the spoon off and grabbed the fruit blend mix and passed it over to Bucky, “I think you’ll like this one, Natty girl.”

Bucky scooped some of the blend and brought it to Natty’s lips, which she just let just hit her face. Natty gurgled, sticking her tongue out and her eyes widened as she tasted the blend that was on her face. She started kicking her feet and clasping her hands open and close as she stared intently at the spoon.

“I think this one is a definite win.” Sam said, snapping some photos as Natty happily took the spoonful of berry blend. She was humming excitedly, cooing as Bucky continued to scoop the food into her mouth, “Don’t let her fill up on that one yet. We still have sweet potatoes to try.”

Bucky cleaned that spoon off, “Alright. We’ll let you finish that one, but we gotta try these sweet potatoes.” He told Natty. She huffed, pulling the same expression as before, “Stop looking like Dada. You have to try this.” Bucky skeptically sniffed it and nearly retched, looking back at Sam, “She’s not going to like this.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “She’s got to try it.”

“Smell it!”

Sam took it and took a whiff, coughing, “Oh god.” He laughed, “That. That does not smell good.”

Bucky brought the spoon to Natty’s mouth again but she turned her head away and threw her arms up, hitting the spoon which caused Bucky to drop the spoon on Natty. He sighed and scooped another one, “Let’s try a bite, munchkin,” Bucky said.

Natty was not budging.

Sam scoffed, “Give me that.” He took the spoon from Bucky, “Mmm, sweet potatoes! These used to be my favorite as a kid!” He obviously lied. Bucky chuckled in amusement, biting down on his lip as he watched his husband. “Daddy used to like these too! It’s probably been a while since he’s had these though.”

Sam stood up and shoved the spoon in Bucky’s mouth and glared at him. Bucky swallowed the nasty baby food, shuddering. “Wasn’t that good?”

Bucky faked a smile, “So good!” Natty took the spoon and noticeably grimaced, protruding her bottom lip as if she was about to cry, “Good job Sam. You pissed her off.” Bucky took the spoon from Sam, “C’mon, let’s have a bite.” He scooped the food and shoved it into Sam’s mouth, “Look, even Dada likes it.”

“This tastes like garbage, oh my god.”

Natty took the next bite, face still unsure. Not understanding why her parents had gave her two good options but the last one had to be terrible. Bucky scooped one more spoonful and put it in Natty’s mouth.

Sam leaned down, stroking the pad of his thumb against Natty’s cheek, “You don’t have to-,”

Bucky completely lost it. Natty had just spit the last spoon full of sweet potatoes out and it audibly splat on Sam’s forehead. Bucky doubled over laughing as Sam closed his eyes, feeling the warm mush run down his forehead. Natty started giggling, watching Bucky losing it over in the corner.

“Well. That just happened.”

Bucky, in the midst of his laughter, took a photo of Sam sitting there disappointed as the mush sat on his forehead as Natty was squealing in the background.

Natty did try more baby food and they were trying to stick her to a routine. She has a bottle for breakfast. Food for lunch and dinner. Then a bottle right before bed. Doctor Koi said it would be the easy transition to wean her from her formula intake.

However, there was some times that Natty refused to take the baby food so they just made her a bottle.

The next Saturday, Sharon was over to visit and have dinner because Sam wanted to try out the new grill that he had just bought since Summer was easing its way in.

Sharon sat at the table on Sam and Bucky’s patio, taking a bite of the steak that Sam had just made. Bucky took a place beside her while Sam was inside changing Natty’s diaper. They made small talk until Sam came back, placing Natty’s bimbo chair on the table and sat her in it, handing her the bottle.

“I thought-,” Sharon finished chewing, “I thought she was done with formula?”

Bucky swallowed his food, “She has one in the morning and at night… or whenever she’s being stingy and doesn’t want to eat.”

“Can she have mashed potatoes?” Sharon asked, scooping some onto her fork. Sam nodded and she brought the fork up to Natty, “Ooh, you like potatoes don’t you?” She asked as Natty happily took the food, “Not sweet potatoes though…” She stifled a laugh, looking at Sam, who glared at her. She scooped some more potatoes in between her bites, “Natty really likes-,”

Natty coughed hard and a mixture of formula and mashed potatoes spewed out all over Bucky and his food as he was mid bite into his steak.

Sharon clasped a hand over her mouth, “I’m so sorry.” She couldn’t help but laugh at the disappointment that was covering Bucky.

“That’s what you get for laughing at me.” Sam said, standing up to go retrieve some cleaning supplies.

It seemed that the Summer of 2028 was going to be a hot one, but the mornings were perfect to get whatever outside work needed to be done.

Bucky was tending to the flowerbeds against the house, watering the flowers in the windowsill as Sam cleaned off the porch. Natty laid on her stomach on the blanket Sam had laid out for her on the porch. She held teething ring up to her mouth, chewing on it as Alpine came up to her. She let out a loud coo, reaching for Alpine and patting her fur.

Natty pushed herself up on all fours and focused on Alpine as she curled up on the edge of Natty’s blanket, tail swaying back and forth. Natty pushed out her chubby arm but Sam walked over to her, “No Natty.” He said and Natty looked up at him, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked back at Alpine. She reached out again, grabbing ahold of Alpine’s tail, which caused Alpine to whine and run off.

Sam scooped Natty up and tapped her hand, “Natasha Riley. I said no.”

“What did she do?” Bucky yelled from the side of the house.

“Grabbing Alpine’s tail again.”

Sam sat Natty back down on her blanket, “Are you ever going to crawl?” He asked her as she started to play with the toy key ring in front of her, “Shouldn’t she be crawling by now?” He yelled out to Bucky, “I just put thought into that.”

“Doctor Koi said it was fine at her appointment last week.” Bucky responded as he walked up the steps, he wiped his face off with the hem of his shirt, “Said that some babies sometimes skip crawling and go straight to walkin’.”

“That’s what Jody did when he was a baby.”

“She’ll crawl when she crawls.”

Both men sat down at the table and watched as Natty played with her toys. She was now focused on a ball that was bigger than her head, trying to grab it with her tiny fingers. It ended up rolling away and she huffed, looking back at her parents and back at the ball.

“Go get it, munchkin.” Bucky tells her, taking a swig of his water. She continued to sit there so Sam turned around and faced Bucky, starting a conversation before Bucky broke out into a laugh, “What the hell is she doing?”

Sam whipped his head back to see Natty scooting across the porch, with her blanket, by using her butt. She continued all the way down until she grabbed her ball, looking back at her parents and smiled as they both cheered for her.

“That is definitely one way to get around isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos :) they're much appreciated.


	6. First Time Apart and lots of Babbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky are called in for an out of country mission due to a track on Hydra meaning they have to leave their seven month old daughter for more than a few hours for the first time since she was born and they can't handle not being with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I typed this whole chapter while ink from my new tattoo leaked everywhere. Hope you enjoy.

** Anxious **

**Experiencing worry, unease, or nervousness, typically about an imminent event or something with an uncertain outcome.**

Natty threw her hands down, causing the water around her to splash up and out of the tub. Sam sighed, feeling the water soak up into his sock. He hooked his finger and pulled the sock off and throwing it to the side, watching as Natty continued to splash and giggle, especially now that Sam was staring at her.

Natty grabbed the bath toy floating around and offered it up to Sam, “No, no. You can play with that.” Sam responds as Natty brought it back to her mouth, chewing on it. “Bucky, your daughter is making a mess in here.”

“Why is she my daughter when she makes messes?” Bucky asked, walking back into the bathroom with the warmed towel.

“Because she’s just like you.”

Bucky snorts, “Did you wash her hair?” Sam nodded, “Let’s get you dried off and dressed munchkin,” He said to Natty as Sam leaned down and drained the bathtub and held her up so she doesn’t fall backwards again. “You get to come to work with me and Dada since Nana is sick.”

“This is going to be eventful.” Sam laughed as Bucky dropped the towel down and wrapped Natty up in it, “If you decide to puke. Please make sure it is on Fury. God, I would love to see that face.”

“I don’t want our daughter banned from meetings babe.” Bucky said to his husband before looking back at Natty, “Don’t listen to Dada,” he pressed a kiss to her forehead, “He just wants to leave the meetings is all.”

Sam finished getting ready, after having to put on new socks, and got all the necessities that went in Natty’s diaper bag. He ran over the list with himself, “Diapers? Check. Formula? Check. Baby food and spoons? Check. Wipes? Check.” He scooped his hand around in the grey and pink bag, “Extra change of clothes? Check. Toys? Check.”

Bucky brought Natty back into their room and sat her on the bed, placing a helping hand behind her till she could regain her balance. “I honestly don’t know why I put a bow in her hair,” He said to Sam, causing him to smirk, “We both know it’s not going to stay on.”

Sam looked back at Natty, adorn in a yellow frilly sundress with a matching bow on her head, “But isn’t she so cute?” He said, babying his voice as he leaned down and scooped her up, throwing her up into the air which caused her to squeal gleefully.

“C’mon, we need to get her in the carrier.” Bucky said, tapping Sam on the butt as he walked by and into the bathroom.

Natty was now letting her hands explore Sam’s face, her babble of ‘ooh’ and ‘buh’ thrown out as she smacked his face before grabbing his nose and pulling, “Ow!” Sam winced, pulling the small, chubby hand from his face. “You gotta stop trying to rip my skin off.” As soon as he dropped her hand, it went right back but this time grabbing and tugging his ear. “Okay, yeah, we’re going to the car.”

The ride to the SHIELD headquarters was long as always, dealing with the terrible drivers of New York. Natty started getting fussy about thirty minutes into the ride so Sam prepared her a bottle while Bucky drove them. It then only took about ten more minutes until Natty was out like a light.

Once parked, Sam unbuckled the carrier and he and Bucky made their way into the building, being greeted with the familiar buzz at the front door. The lady at the front desk stood in awe before running around and stopping in front of Sam, “Isn’t she just the cutest little thing?” She cooed, looking up at Sam, “That little chin dimple is the cutest.”

“Thank you Shayla,” Bucky smiled, “Everything good down here?”

“I greet people. Mostly boring business people… who aren’t as cute as this little one!” She explained, her voice becoming higher in the latter response as she poked Natty’s nose, causing her face to scrunch up. “Have fun at your meetings.”

“If only…” Sam respond as he and Bucky got into the elevator.

Once they reached the briefing floor, Natty was awake, gurgling to herself as she tried to grab the toys dangling from the arm of her carrier. Bucky stopped Sam as they walked by the bathroom, commenting that they should change her before they had to sit through the long meeting.

Bucky took care of that while Sam went into the briefing room and saw most of the earth bound superheroes sitting at the long table. Holograms of King T’Challa, Okoye, and Princess Shuri and Nakia were shining from behind Peter Parker. Maria Hill and Sharon were in conversation until Maria stopped, stretching and looking into the empty baby carrier.

“Uh Wilson?” She said with a smile, “It usually helps you look saner if you actually have the baby in the carrier… like, I get you miss-,”

“Oh shut it.” Sam said, “Barnes has her, thank you very much.”

Doctor Strange opened up a portal and Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne stepped through, quickly taking their seats. Bucky walked in a few seconds later, holding a very squirmy, but happily babbling baby in his arms. Sharon stood back up and went over to Bucky, laughing as Natty gurgled towards her before practically kicking herself away into her godmother’s arms.

Fury finally showed up, “I am pleased that the most of you decided to show up to this meeting.” He announced, scanning the room. His eyebrow furrowed as he landed on Sharon, then looked at Sam and Bucky before shaking his head and turning back to face everyone, “This is probably the most important meeting I am having to call.”

Maria Hill stood up, taking the side of Fury, “Two nights ago, Director of the Berlin Headquarters and his men found potential hits on a rebranding of a Hydra related base.”

“From what Intel was given, these men are holding state of the arc weapons that’s blueprints were rediscovered from the late forties to the late seventies and they decided to revamp them with today’s technology.” Fury explained, “The plans that came with these weapons describe a detonation damage for both our world and cause another wormhole to be opened. God knows what could be next if we don’t act soon.”

Maria cleared her throat, “This base is spread out, meaning multiple groups will be split up. Some of our crew in Berlin will be on this case as well.” Sam and Bucky both looked at each other, worry filling their face as Maria continued on, “We leave out at Midnight. Sunday.”

“H-How long will this mission last?” Peter Parker spoke up, looking equally as concerned as most of the other Avengers.

“Until it’s done and there are no more diabolical weapons that threaten this very Earth.” Fury responded. The room was at a steady silence as no one knew what to say. “Take five.” His coat snapped behind him as he walked out the door.

Bucky’s leg was bouncing like crazy, Sam laid a reassuring hand down, trying to steady him. Bucky licked at his lips, looking back at Natty, who was contently smacking her hands on the table as Hope and Maria made their focus on her.

Sam sighed, running his hand down his face, “I’ll call Sarah once we leave.”

“That’s five kids for her to take care of,” Bucky tells his husband, “I’d hate to drop Natty on her like that… but your mom is sick.”

“I know.” Sam blew air out, “I could talk to Gideon and maybe have Strange give us a portal to Louisiana?”

“It’s such a short notice.”

“I know.”

Natty was now sitting, well, crawling on the long table. Her hands smacking the table loudly as she made her way down to her parents. She smiled big and clapped her hands together, proud of the distance she made before shifting her weight back into a sitting position. Her eyebrows furrowed together, noticing that her dad’s weren’t smiling.

“Buh?” She babbled, holding a hand out.

Sam pulled her into his lap, giving her a squeeze as Bucky stroked her hair, “This is the first overnight we’ll be away from her.” Bucky swallowed hard, “This is the first time we’re going to be away from her.”

Sam sighed, “I’m not super stoked about it either, Buck.” He bounced Natty as she gurgled, playing with Bucky’s vibranium fingers, “I could talk to Fury about you staying be-.”

Bucky cut him off, “and send my husband into an area filed with modern hydra-tech weapons? I’d be a horrible husband for that.” He entwined his and Sam’s hand, “We’ve got to do this. Together.”

Sam took a deep breath, “Fuck. This sucks.”

Fury came back in to give everyone the groups and who’d be in each.

“Wilson and Barnes will be group A, alongside Maximoff, Parker, and Strange.” Fury announced, “Group B will be King T’Challa, the Princess and Nakia, and Okoye.” King T’Challa gave him a curt nod, “Group C. Lang and Van Dyne, Keener. You all will be meeting with some of the SHEILD men from Berlin along with their director and Agent 13.”

He continued to explain with Hill the basis of everyone’s task before dismissing, telling them, in his words, ‘get your shit together and don’t screw around’

After his final words, everyone bid goodbye to the King and his friends, except for Shuri, who popped up in another hologram and called Bucky and Natty over. Sam passed Natty over and watched as Bucky went to talk to the princess.

“I’m counting on you and Barnes.” Fury spoke behind Sam.

Sam turned to face him and stood up, “We will do whatever it takes.”

“You better.” He looked over to Bucky and Natty, “She’s depending on you.”

Sam swallowed, “Yes sir.”

“I will see you in Berlin.”

That afternoon which Bucky was sitting in an enclosed office to let Natty take her after lunch nap, Sam decided to call his sister.

“So you’re leaving Sunday at Midnight?” Sarah asked over the phone, he could hear the confusion in her voice.

“Yes.”

Sarah hummed, “And you don’t have an exact date you’d be back.”

“Nope.” He scuffed his shoe on the ground, “We’re hoping it’s only going to be a few days. It just depends how many we can take down and how fast.”

“Of course I’ll watch her.”

“Really? Oh, thank you Sarah.” Sam smiled, “I’ll talk to Ma and once she gets better she can come take her off your hands. You’ve got a lot of kids to look after.”

“Ma did it. So can I.”

“Thank you so much Sarah.”

“Anytime. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sam walked back into the room, watching as Bucky rocked Natty in his arms, humming softly. “Sarah said she’ll take her.”

Saturday came very quick and Sam and Bucky packed a lot of what Natty would need over the course of the next few days. Alpine, much to her disliking, was in her cage, mewling as she pawed at the cage door once Bucky had put her in the car.

The hour drive to Sarah’s house was quiet between Sam and Bucky as they listened only to the happy gurgles and string of babbled sounds from the backseat until they pulled up to Sam’s sisters house.

Sarah and her husband lived in a very nice apartment complex, big enough to hold four of her own kids. Sarah explained that she could just stick Natty in Zander’s crib with him since he was only two months older than her so Bucky and Sam didn’t have to worry about dragging a separate sleep area for Natty.

Sarah met her brother and his husband at the door, calling her eldest, Jody, to help his uncle bring the rest of his cousin’s stuff up. The fifteen year old was more than happy to help, his twin stepsisters following behind him.

“Are you ready to leave?” Sarah asked as they walked to the living room. Sam unbuckled Natty and sat her in the playpen where his ten month old nephew was standing in.

“Not at all.” Bucky answered, “I don’t want to leave her.”

“This is the first time we’ll be away from her for more than just a few hours.”

Sarah laughed, “You all need to get out more.”

“As if you’d want to leave Zander all night.”

She scoffed, “Hell, Sammy, Cameron and I left Jody and the girls here with him when he was just two months old. You all are just smothering parents.”

“Are not.” Bucky cut it.

“Yes, you are.”

“No-,”

“Stop it.” Sam said. “It’s just going to be hard for us, okay?”

Sarah shoulder nudged her brother, “She’s going to be okay Sammy. She’s going to spend time with her cousins.”

Bucky inhaled deeply, blowing out through his mouth, “You make it not seem so bad.”

“I have my ways.” Sarah winked at him.

Bucky and Sam stayed with them for a few more hours, having dinner once Sarah’s husband came home. Sam was bombarded with superhero questions by his six year old step nieces while Bucky chatted with Jody about science. But now it was time for them to head to the Avengers Compound to await the quinjet.

Bucky scooped Natty up into his arms, breath stifling as he hugged her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Daddy loves you so, so much.” He said, breathing in her scent and kissing her temple again. His eyes began to burn as he passed her over to Sam.

“Dada loves you,” He gave her a squeeze, “Be good for your Aunt Sarah and Uncle Cameron okay?” Natty gurgled and grabbed his chin, he laughed, and said, “We’ll be back soon.”

The men kissed their daughter one last time, biding their goodbyes. Sarah wished them luck, standing at the doorway with Natty in her arms, waving her arm for her as Bucky and Sam continued to walk. Not wanting to look back.

As soon as they got in the car, Sam hit the steering wheel as tears lined his eyes, “Fuck.”

Bucky chuckled through his tears, sniffling loudly as Sam began to drive away.

All the Avengers were loaded up on the Quinjet, Sam and Bucky in the front as Sam piloted it. Sharon was standing behind them, rubbing both of their shoulders as they approached their destination. The sun already rising along Berlin as they were getting ready to dock on the Berlin helipad. Sam talked about his worries, hoping nothing bad was happening back home.

“You’ve got this.” Sharon told them, clapping them on the shoulder as the Quinjet was fully grounded and the doors opened, “Just imagine all the sweet kisses you’ll get once you’re back.”

Sam and Bucky stepped off the jet, following after Sharon and were met with an old friend.

“Captain Wilson and Sergeant Barnes,” He said in his thick accent, smiling, “Agent Carter. It is wonderful to see you again.”

Sam shook his hand, pulling him into a hug as did Bucky. Sharon hugged him as well, stepping back to their friend. Sam cleared his throat, “Colonel Zemo, it’s great to see you. How’s everything holding up?”

Zemo nodded his head, looking back at the view around him, “Besides a new Hydra base appearing, I think I am enjoying it here.”

“As much as I love a good friendly reunion, billions of lives are at stake.” The loud voice of none other than Fury said.

The first charge on the bases, they took access of three high volatile weapons. Sam and Bucky went to bed that night with nothing but their daughter on their minds. Sam sent a message to Sarah, despite the time difference, but got a response back with, “She is doing fine. Now go to bed.” He read out to Bucky.

“I’m just worried. What if she gets hurt?” Bucky wondered.

“I think she’ll be fine.”

Soon after that, a picture of Natty sitting in Jody’s lap while Zander was in between the twins, “She looks like she’s happy.” Bucky noted.

During the next raid, Bucky was stationed up high, sniper set on one Hydra goon while Sam was scoping through Redwing. Peter was talking to them through the coms, “I know this is probably a horrible time to say this but all I can hear right now is a Peppa Pig song in my head.”

Bucky snorted, “Natty loves Peppa Pig.”

Sam quickly sent a message, through his goggles to Sarah, **_‘She loves to watch Peppa’_** and Sarah responded, **_‘Oh my god Sam, you’re in a mission. Stop texting me.’_**

Bucky and Sam found themselves talking about their daughter a lot, at any given time that they could. They were eating dinner late at night with Sharon and Zemo when they brought her up a lot.

“I give my congratulations, once more.” Zemo said, “She has very brave parents.”

“You’ll have to meet her.” Bucky tells him.

“Yeah, she’ll love you.”

Zemo smiled.

“Well if it isn’t Captain America?” A thick accented voice said from behind him.

Sam lowered his wings down, holding a gun out as he turned around, “I don’t bother with names because I don’t care.”

The man snarled, “You don’t care about many people do you?”

“I do. Just not fools like you who make weapons to hurt people.”

“We are simply just trying to rid people to make our world better for the ones we love.”

Sam laughed, “So making high tech weapons that could cause a global detonation is helping people you love?”

“Wouldn’t you do the same?”

“Yeah I would,” Sam signaled to Bucky and a shot rang out. The man falling to the ground clutching his shoulder where the bullet had ripped through, “We’re doing this for our daughter.”

Day six was the final day, finally capturing the rest of the Hydra workers and destroying the weapons. All the Avengers were loading up the Quinjet. Sam and Bucky stood on the helipad with Zemo, shaking his hand.

“I might take up that offer.” Zemo told the two after Bucky offered Zemo to come visit along with Sharon sometime soon. “Get back home. Your daughter misses you.”

They landed back in the states at eight in the morning the next day. Fury gave his quick briefing and Sam and Bucky were out the door. Sam’s mother was now at his and Bucky’s house with Natty and Alpine, and they just couldn’t wait to see her.

Leaving everything in the car, the two men practically ran to the front door and busted in, scaring the absolute shit out of Alpine. Darlene saw them from the hallway and looked back, “Natasha… guess who’s home?”

Natty strolled over in her walker to the entryway and looked up, seeing her parents. She squealed loudly and wheeled her way closer to them. Cooing loudly as Sam pulled her up from her walker and kissed her cheeks over and over. Bucky got in and kissed her too, squeezing both of them. The two men couldn’t help but tear up.

“Oh me and Daddy missed you so, so much.” Sam said, a tear dripping down his cheek. He kissed her chubby cheek and squeezed her, “I don’t ever want to leave you again.”

“Me too.” Bucky said, running his fingers through her curls, “Thank you for watching her.” He sniffled, looking at Darlene.

“Always a pleasure. You two make yourselves at home again, I bet you two are hungry.” Darlene tells them before walking towards the kitchen.

Natty grabbed ahold of Sam’s nose again, squeezing it and giggling. She used her other hand to pat at Bucky’s stubble, “Dadadadada.”

“Did she just…?”

“Babble those words? Yup.”

Bucky kissed Natty’s cheek again, “You love to surprise us don’t you?”

“Always does.” Sam kissed Bucky’s jaw, “Always will.”

Glad that the Hydra goons were taken care of, Sam and Bucky were more than happy to finally be home watching their little girl again. It was hard for them over the course of that week but now it was in the past and they were home with her.

“You know we’ll have to put her down at some point, yeah?”

“I know.”

“Not right now though?”

“Nope.”

“My turn!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated. Lemme know if there's any milestones you'd like me to cover.


	7. One Step. Two Step. Three Step. Floor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natty hits a major milestone as Sam and Bucky notice her liking of pulling herself up and attempting to take her first steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually one of my favorite chapter tbh.

** Wobble **

**An unsteady movement from side to side.**

Bucky pulled the dying weeds from the ground, wiping the sweat from his forehead away with the back of his hand. He cursed at sun shining brightly, whispering about how it is September and that it should not be that hot outside.

Sam was washing the car in the front driveway while Natty was in the backyard with Bucky enclosed in the baby gate with a mound of toys. Alpine was content attacking the old weeds as Bucky threw them into a pile. Natty was babbling to herself as she picked up her toys and threw them outside of the gate and giggled as they hit the ground.

“What are you laughin’ about over there?” Bucky asked as he stood up straight, looking back at the baby gate in the middle of the yard. “You throwin’ stuff again?” He pointed to the toys scattered on the ground and started walking towards her. Natty smiled up, showing off her four full teeth, along with the two canines on the bottom starting to break. “What are we going to do with ya?”

Natty babbled back, grabbing ahold of the gate and pushing herself up to wobbly feet. She gasped, proudly, and smacked her hands against the gate. She looked up at Bucky, leaning against the gate and stuck her arms up, “Buh?”

“Can’t right now,” Bucky responded, wiping the sweat from his face with his shirt. Natty scoffed, narrowing her eyebrows and pulling the face that he just calls ‘Sam’, “Daddy’s working right now.” Natty looked over towards the direction that Sam was and gurgled, “He’s busy too. Play with your toys.”

Bucky began to pick up the thrown toys and drop them back in which seemed to piss Natty off. She let go of the gate and fell back on her butt, letting out a fake cry (which she was becoming a master expert out). Bucky shushed her, grabbing a pacifier and sticking it in her mouth before going back to what he was doing.

Sam stepped out on the back porch, the shirt he was wearing was completely soaked and now draped over his shoulder. Bucky stood back up, smirking as Sam walked up to them, “Well ain’t you just a pretty sight?”

Sam laughed nasally, wriggling his eyebrows, “I’m more than a pretty sight.”

Bucky shoved him playfully and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his lips, “Damn right.” He smacked Sam’s butt, “You should be a doll and toss these weeds for me.” He winked back at Sam. He rolled his eyes but leaned down to pick them up, “Thank ya’ babe.”

Sam threw the weeds over the fence, letting out a laugh as he walked back. Bucky raised an eyebrow up, “Natty really likes standing, doesn’t she?”

“She got pissed and threw herself back because I wouldn’t pick her up.”

He scoffed as if Bucky had done something horrible, walking over to the baby gate. “Daddy being mean?” He asked Natty as Natty babbled back, pulling herself back up and reaching her arms up to Sam. He scooped her up into his arm, “Shame on him!” Sam placed a kiss on Natty’s cheek before placing her feet down on the ground. Natty held tightly onto his fingertips as he helped her walk along the grass. “Whoa now girly! I’m getting old, I don’t walk that fast.” Natty gurgled intently as she and Sam made their way back to Bucky.

“Whoa! Good job munchkin!” Bucky cheered, crouching down and outstretching his arms as Sam continued to help Natty walk. He picked her up, throwing her up in the air and she squealed loudly, “Soon you’ll be running marathons!”

“She’s getting pretty good at pulling herself up on things.” Sam stated, ruffling Natty’s soft curls.

“She just needs to keep her balance and she might start walking early.”

Sam chuckled, “She’s already hard to catch when she crawls. God help us for when she walks.”

“Exactly.” Bucky shook his head, “We’ll be in for a treat then.”

Sam sat in the floor, adjusting the height on Natty’s walker, “Shit!” He exclaimed as he pinched his finger in the clasps. Bucky was standing in front of him with Natty on his hip but as soon as Sam stood up, he sat Natty back down in it. She immediately took off, strolling through the living room.

“We should take her to Central Park on Friday since we’ll already be in Manhattan. The weather is supposed to be nice.”

Sam shrugged, “We have that meeting with Maria and Sharon, but yeah. We could do a half day.” He checked the weather app again, “It’s supposed to be the last decent day before it gets too cold.”

“Alright- huek!” Natty ran full force into the back of Bucky’s legs, causing him to topple forward but Sam caught him, “Damn it Natasha!” He looked down and Natty notice the pain on his face. Her eyes got real big and her bottom lip trembled as she began to cry. Bucky picked her up out of the walker and plopped her down in the playpen, letting her cry as he and Sam stepped out of view.

Sam pulled his lips into a thin line, wincing as Natty continued to cry.

“It’s never going to get easier putting her in timeout but shit- that hurt!” Bucky leaned down, rubbing the back of his legs. Natty’s cries didn’t seem to be slowing down. “I always feel like shit when she cries.”

“She’s gotta know now that it’s not okay to do that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Bucky sighed, stepping closer to Sam and dropping his head down on Sam’s shoulder. “It still feels awful to hear her cry.”

Sam wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist, rubbing his fingers up and down his back. Natty’s cries slowed down and she coughed a few times and her cries turned into whimpers. “C’mon, I think she’s learned her lesson now.”

Natty was sitting on her butt in the playpen, rubbing one eye with the back of her hand. Her whines continuing because she saw her father’s enter the room. She glanced in between Sam and Bucky before pushing herself up, using the siding of the playpen to hold onto.

Bucky lifted her up, “Natasha. You can not run into Daddy’s legs.” He said to her, “and if Dada is standing there, you can’t run into his either. It really hurts, okay?” Natty pouted her lip out again and he tapped it with his finger, “Put that away.”

Sam went and grabbed Natty’s sippy cup and handed it to her, “No more tears?”

“A-guh-buh,”

Bucky and Sam chuckled, “Okay then.” Sam added as Natty drank from her sippy. “Can you tell Daddy you’re sorry?”

“Buh-da-buh.”

“I’ll accept it.” Bucky said, kissing Natty’s temple then wiping away the rest of her tear streaks. Natty patted Bucky’s jaw and made suction noises so he lowered his head and she placed an open mouthed kiss on his scruffy cheek. “Give Dada a kiss too!”

Natty reached out for Sam and he took her, leaning closer and she took his face in her tiny hands and kissed right beside his nose. “I think she just licked me too.”

“Did you lick Dada?” Bucky playfully gasped and tickled Natty’s tummy, “Ew! Dada is gross!”

“Not what you were saying the other night.”

“Samuel.”

Sam smirked, “James.”

“Ah-Bah!”

Bucky and Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

The meeting on Friday wasn’t anything important, basically just talking about the new helicarriers that were to be launched in a next mission and they talked about the small rising of crimes in Albany. It seemed that they had a new vigilante on their hands but they didn’t want to act on it until Fury said to.

“She’s getting so big.” Maria commented as she nodded towards Natty, who was holding herself up with one of the walking toys Bucky and Sam had been using to help her get used to her feet as Sharon followed behind, “She’s going to be one on when?”

“November Seventh.” Bucky answered.

“That is insane. She should still be like,” She held her hands in front of her, palms facing just a few inches apart, “This big.”

“Tell me about it.” Sam responded, “She’s been trying to eat from a spoon but it usually ends up on her stomach, Alpine, or even once. Bucky.”

“Fun fact: Mango’s burn when they get into your eyes.” Bucky added with a smile, clasping his hands together.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Maria laughed.

“Got any ideas for her birthday yet?” Sharon asked but turned back to Natty, “Stand up! You got this!” She looked back at Sam, Bucky, and Maria, “Any ideas?”

“Sam wants to do it bird themed.” Bucky scoffed, “But Natty really likes that damn,” He furrowed his eyebrow, snapping his fingers, “Ladybug show? What’s it called? Oh wait, yeah, it’s Miss Ladybug’s Adventures.”

“She likes birds!”

“You’re a fucking bird Samuel.”

“You all have a few more weeks to decide.” Maria assured, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

Bucky checked his phone and looked at Sam, “You ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

Sam pushed Natty’s stroller up the concrete as Bucky walked by his side, arm wrapped around Sam’s waist. It wasn’t hot outside but not terribly cold, but the wind was picking up. They passed by the normal joggers and the other young children playing in the fields. Some people were talking from a distance after they noticed them. Some not even being slick with their cameras, which the pictures were sure to pop up later.

Natty babbled as Sam pushed her. She pushed around the yogurt bites on her tray, putting one in her mouth in between her babble and pointing. Bucky whispered something to Sam and Sam nodded, turning the stroller onto the grass as they made their way to an empty spot near the sidewalk.

Bucky grabbed the blanket from the underneath of Natty’s stroller and laid it out while Sam unbuckled Natty from her stroller and sat her down. She immediately went to her hands and knees, crawling quickly over to the blanket and fell onto her back.

“Uh oh!” Sam exclaimed, “Did the wind take ya?”

Bucky tickled Natty’s stomach, “Her hair is getting wild. Grab me a comb and band?”

Sam dug through Natty’s diaper bag as Bucky sat down and got Natty situated in his lap. He pulled the top half of Natty’s decent length hair up, the curls poofing out of the band. The rest of the curls coiled around and swayed with the wind.

“You’re getting pretty good at that.”

“Ma couldn’t always get Becca, Frances, and Mary ready by herself,” Bucky smiled at the memory, “So, I remember Ma taught me with Becca so I always helped when I was needed.”

Bucky had stopped and got him and Sam sandwiches from their favorite sub shop from a small store a few minutes from the Shield headquarters so Sam got them out of the other backpack and their drinks as Bucky opened up the bag of blue berries and peeled the small orange, setting it down in front of Natty.

They all ate, Sam and Bucky talking to one another, waving at a few superhero fans who waved at them. Natty munched on her oranges, offering Sam and Bucky her pieces even though it was in her mouth. She pulled herself up, clinging onto Sam with a sticky hand and shoved a blueberry in his mouth.

“Are those good?” Sam asked, pointing to Natty’s lack of orange now, “Even though you’re simply just chewing the juice out of it like your Daddy.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “You have gotten it all over your dress.” He noted at the darkened green fabric, “But that’s okay because you smell good.”

Natty let go of Sam, putting one foot in front of the other but tumbled over in Bucky’s lap. She babbled, pushing herself back up and Bucky held a vibranium finger out for Natty to hold onto. “She’s really trying to walk babe.”

“Girl just wants to run.” Sam responded, finishing the last bite of his sandwich. “Let’s let her walk around with us.”

“Does she have shoes in her bag?” Sam checked and shook his head, Bucky hummed, “Eh, her socks will get dirty but that’s okay.” He dusted his hands off on his pants while Sam wiped Natty down with a diaper wipe.

Sam and Bucky played with Natty with the toys she had in her bag, rolling the ball and letting her crawl after it. She tried to throw it but it always went sideways. Natty giggled anytime Sam would playfully hit Bucky in the head with the ball and she’d clap her hands together with each squeal.

Sam dusted off his jeans and walked over to Natty, letting her walk with the help of his hands. They’d walk to Bucky and then Bucky would take her and do the same thing. Natty seemed comfortable on her feet so Sam slipped his hands out of her grasp, stepping away as Natty wobbled.

Bucky snapped a photo of her, “Ooh, you’re such a big girl!”

Natty wobbled and fell over on her hands, “C’mon princess, stand back up. You’ve done this before.” Sam coached, “You got this baby girl.”

Natty pushed back up and wobbled again, lifting one foot and the two men glanced at each other, eyes widened. But quickly after that, she lost her balance and fell backwards, letting out a disgruntled sound.

Sam helped her back up, “It’s okay to fall down.” She squeezed on his fingers, cooing as they walked towards Bucky again. “But you can let go. Me and Daddy aren’t going anywhere.”

Bucky grabbed Natty’s stuffed rabbit, shaking it, “Come get the bunny!”

“Go get the Bunny!”

Natty gurgled and walked with Sam but as Sam took his hands away, she fell over. She huffed but pushed herself back up. Bucky placed the bunny in front of him as he sat back on his knees. Sam picked her up and scooted her back, waiting for her to catch her balance again.

“Walk to Daddy.”

Bucky held his hands outstretched as Natty took a few steps with the help of Sam. She looked at him with a confused look on her face and back at Bucky, but babbled nonetheless as her and Sam got a short distance away. Sam slowly slipped his hands out of Natty’s and watched as she stood on her own.

“You’ve got this munchkin.” Bucky smiled, reaching out again.

Sam grabbed his phone, switching it to the video.

Natty wobbled for a moment, falling down again but she grunted and stood back up. She took a deep breath and slowly, she placed her green sock cladded left foot down then brought her right in front. Bucky’s face slowly broke into a smile and glanced at Sam, who was smiling with his tooth-gap present.

She wobbled again before starting. Left. Right. Left. Right.

Natty took one more step and fell into Bucky’s arms.

“Yay!” Bucky cheered, “You did it!” He kissed her cheek and Sam dropped down to them. “Oh my god, Sammy. She just…”

“She did.”

“Oh my god!”

Sam kissed Natty’s temple, “You took your first steps princess!”

Natty squealed as her father’s both kissed her cheeks. Bucky squeezed her softly and she pushed herself back up once Bucky lightened his grasp. She reached out for Sam and he sat back a few spaces away. Natty wobbled but, Right. Left. Right. Left, and she fell into Sam’s lap. He tossed her up in the air and caught her, kissing her again as she began to chew on her finger.

“Holy shit.” Bucky let out a huge exhale. He wiped away the tears that were lining his eye and smiled, watching as Sam started tickling their daughter. Her giggle and Sam’s laugh were music to him. He joined in, making Natty squeal more.

Sam kissed Bucky’s lips for a brief moment before they both returned to making Natty squeal.

Natty continued to strengthen her legs even after they left the park and got home. She’d use her walking toy but then push it away and walk on her own. Bucky and Sam soaked up every moment that she wobbled her way through their house.

Sam uploaded a video to his social media which was a huge hit for everyone.

Bucky and Sam held each other on the couch as they watched Natty push herself off of the coffee table and toddle around. Anytime she would fall, she would immediately get up and start again. Short distances are the start of the big journey.

“I can’t believe she is about to be one.”

“It’s unreal.”

Sam kissed Bucky’s nose, “Next steps are her first words.”

“Uh oh.” Bucky remarked with a laugh.

Sam sat up and looked around, “Uh. Natty?”

No noise. Bucky sat up at that point and quickly stood up, “Natasha? You walk for three whole days and you take off?”

The sound of something hitting the ground alerted the two men to the hallway to see Natty sitting on the ground, along with the tipped over plant, while she played with the dirt and smiled up at her dads.

“Oh this is going to be so fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!  
> Also, check out my tumblr: @xsleepylilgeekyx for artwork for this chapter that I made because I was bored as hell yesterday.


	8. Babbles and Birdies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natty is continuously babbling and Sam is still a little salty that Natty took her first steps towards Bucky, so he really wants for Natty's first words to be his name. However, after Natty spends some time with Bucky, her first words don't go in the way the two men think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly one of my first thoughts when I created Natty back in August. I always knew this was going to be her first words.

** Babble **

**Talk rapidly and continuously in an excited or incomprehensible way.**

Sam returned from his afternoon jog just a little bit past one.

He pushed open the front door and quickly stopped in his track, scanning the flooring around him for discarded toys that constantly covered the rooms of their house. He and Bucky had started to be more cautious on leaving Natty’s toys in the floor after Peter Parker came over to discuss some superhero stuff with Sam and completely ate shit, falling on his ass after slipping on a slick toy.

Sam kicked the toy ball to the side and then took of his shoes.

It was awfully quiet in the house, which it was not when he left. He and Bucky had chased Natty around the house for a good fifteen minutes; Bucky said that was enough exercise for him that day. Natty was getting better with her walking, always getting back up every time she fell and she kept her head held high. But man. She was fast.

He scratched at Alpine’s head as she curled herself around his ankles. She purred and followed after his each step.

When he left, Bucky was giving Natty some lunch and stated that he would probably clean up the living room and halls while Sam was gone. But as Sam walked through the house, he picked up the lone toys that were scattered, throwing them in the toy box that they had placed in the hallway.

Still no husband in sight, Sam made his way up to his and Bucky’s bedroom.

He smiled as he slowly pushed the door open, seeing Bucky passed out in the bed with Natty sprawled across his chest, almost tucking her body around his neck like a scarf. Sam snapped a quick picture before placing his phone on the night stand. Natty was open mouth sleeping, pacifier tucked in her neck. Sam carefully climbed in bed with them, trying not to wake either one up. Eventually, his eyes closed and he was set into an afternoon nap.

Sam woke up to a tiny finger jabbing him directly in the eyeball.

As he regained consciousness he felt the weight setting on his chest and he poked his eyelid, not the eye that was jabbed, open and saw Natty sitting up on his chest. She smiled, leaning down and smacking both tiny palms to his cheeks, babbling as Sam couldn’t help but smile back.

Bucky walked back into the room, carrying in a new outfit and diaper, “She wake ya?”

“Finger to the eye.”

He snorted, “She kicked me in the throat.”

Sam put Natty to the side so Bucky could change her and he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his nap from his eye. Bucky went to throw away the diaper and Sam looked at the outfit he had picked out, “Why don’t you dress her in the new outfit I bought her?”

“I was just going to run to the Farmers Market with her.”

“C’mon, the outfit is cute,” Sam smiled and Bucky rolled his eyes, “You know it is!”

Bucky sighed in defeat, grabbing the clothes and taking them back to Natty’s room, but came back with a new outfit. A pair of jeans and a sweater that was grey and had little birds all over it with the names of each bird underneath it.

“This child has so many freaking birds on her clothes.”

“I can’t help what fans give us!”

“You can by not adding to it! I think she has more clothes with birds on it than we have of clothing put together.”

Sam took the socks and boots from Bucky to help him get Natty ready, “Birds are amazing creatures.” He kissed Natty’s cheek, “Your Daddy is just annoyed that there’s no clothing that revolves around his super name.”

Bucky looked at Natty, “He’s a bird.”

“Buh.”

“Close enough.”

Sam smirked up at Bucky, “You know her first Halloween is in three weeks and so is that Halloween Gala we have to attend. She could-,”

“We are not dressing her as a bird for her first Halloween!”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

Bucky pushed the stroller even though it was only carrying an assortment of vegetables as Natty was standing behind it, holding on to the bottom bar and walking with him. She stumbled a few times but continued out, squealing as Bucky would stop and take her hand so he could look at the other vegetable and fruit stands.

“Buh! Buh!” Natty babbled intently, pointing a finger.

Bucky looked at what she was pointing at and smiled, “Good job Natty! That is a bird!”

“Dadadada.”

“Your father has corrupted you.” Natty babbled some more, “Tell me about it.” He grabbed an apple from the stand and held it in front of Natty, “Can you say apple?”

Natty exhaled loudly, face scrunching up as she grabbed the apple, “Ap Ap.”

“You’re getting there!” Bucky cheered, a smirk playing on his face, “C’mon, Daddy wants to get home. Birdy boy must be hungry at home.”

Natty pushed her walker along the floor. Not sitting in it, like its intended use, but pushed it. One of Alpine’s toys were stuck around the wheel and dragging behind it and Alpine was chasing after it, which made Natty giggle and continue to pick up her pace.

“You having fun?” Sam asked from the kitchen, looking over the island at Natty. Natty babbled in response, “Seems like a good time!”

“I wonder what goes on in her head sometimes.” Bucky said, turning the faucet off after rinsing the vegetables off. “She’s just so happy all the time. Do you wonder what she thinks about?”

“I have,” Sam responds, “She’s growing way too fast.”

“Don’t even get me started on that.” He clutched his heart dramatically, “It makes my heart hurt.”

“Nah, that’s just on you being one hundred and eleven.”

“Hundred and six. We did die a few years back.”

Sam hip bumped Bucky as they started on dinner. They loved having their weekends off so they could live the domestic life with one another while Natty kept them on their toes. Alpine let out a loud yelp and scattered across the floor and up the stairs.

“Uh.” Natty sighed, pouting her bottom lip and falling down on her butt.

“How many times we gotta tell ya Nat?” Sam turned his head towards his daughter and she huffed, "Alpine does not like her tail grabbed. No matter how many times you try it, she is always going to do that! Silly little missy girl.””

“Uh!” She shrieked, throwing her head back, almost in a dramatic fashion and fell on her back. She rolled over to her stomach and laid her head on the ground.

“Hm, I wonder where she learned to be that sassy.” Sam cocked an eyebrow at Bucky, “That flail? Spot expression on of you.”

“Shut up Birdy,” Bucky pressed his chest, “You know damn well she’s as dramatic as the both of us.”

“True.”

Sam and Bucky just had a small meeting scheduled for Friday at the SHIELD headquarters so they decided to bring Natty along so they could take her to the park afterwards since the weather was keeping up.

Natty was currently gurgling intently to Sharon.

“Really?” Sharon asked Natty, “No way! Tell me more.” Natty babbled back, pointing towards Sam, “Seriously, that’s what he’s said to you? I’ll have to have a word with him. What is it that he said again?” Natty blew a loud raspberry and giggled, “If it’s that man, that sound is very accurate.”

“What’s she going on about?” Bucky asked.

“She pointed at Sam and blew raspberries so…”

Sam rubbed his stomach, “I had some green beans last night.”

Sharon shook her head and laughed, “Can you tell your dad that he is gross?” Natty didn’t make a noise back, “Guess not.” She kissed her head and then placed her down on the ground, watching as she toddled her way towards Sam.

“Natty, can you say Dada?” Sam asked after he hoisted her in his arms, “Say Dada! No? Nothing. Okay.”

Bucky finished packing up Natty’s diaper bag, “She’s gonna say Daddy first.”

“No way.” Sam laughed, “Ain’t no way I’m letting her first word be associated to you. She already took her first steps for you.”

“I didn’t know she was going to walk!”

“So, you still don’t get Natty’s first words.”

Maria Hill laughed, “You boys will fight about anything won’t you?” She grabbed Natty’s hand and Natty smiled at her, “Her first words will be mine or Sharon’s name.”

Sam scoffed, “Oh, hush.”

Maria shrugged, “Just saying. You all are probably annoying her with ‘say this’ and ‘say that’ that she’s just going to ignore you both!”

“Say Dada!”

“No, say Daddy!”

Once Sam had left for work, Bucky was walking around the living room with Natty, stopping at some of the photos that were on the fireplaces mantel. Natty babbled and grabbed at them, looking back at him once she spotted him in the photos.

“That’s when me and Bird boy got married.”

Natty gurgled, dragging her finger against the frame, “Dadadadada.”

“That’s Daddy,” Bucky pointed at him, “Then that’s Dada, or, Bird boy.”

“Buh.”

“Mhm, bird. He is Captain America, but still goes by Falcon. Ever since he got that new upgrade of being able to talk to birds, he just won’t be quiet about it.” Sam had gotten that upgrade thanks to Scott Lang with the work of Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne. They gifted it to him about a year after the reawakening from the snap. “You’re lucky you didn’t live with him then. He talked my ear off about every type of bird he talked to.”

“Buh.”

“Bird.”

Natty grabbed the next photo, tapping Sam’s face, then Sharon’s, then Bucky’s, “That was Sharon’s birthday three years ago. Way before you came along!”

“Buh.” She pointed at Sam.

Bucky laughed, “Yes. Dada is Bird.”

Natty continued to babble for the next few days but after Friday, she was babbling from the moment she woke up and just talked and talked.

Bucky and Sam were lounging on the couch together, Bucky was dragging his hands up and down Sam’s back as they laid chest to chest. An old movie was playing on the TV but they could barely hear it over Natty’s imagination running wild as she sat in her playpen and played with her toys.

Natty let out a loud squeal and Bucky winced, “Ouch.”

“You can say that again.”

“What time is it?” Bucky asked and Sam shrugged, snuggling his head into Bucky’s neck, “She might be getting hungry.”

Sam groaned, rolling off of his husband, “You hungry little miss?” He asked as he walked over to Natty, “What’re you feeling today? Yogurt or soup?”

“She’s got some yogurt that she didn’t finish earlier. I’ll get her some fruit bites if you’ll get her situated.”

“Can do, buckaroo.”

“Samuel, I swear to God.”

Sam began to scoop the yogurt into Natty’s mouth, which she continued to babble as he did so. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh as he saw the frustration in Sam’s face as Natty turned her head and yogurt spilt down her face.

Bucky walked back into the kitchen to get a rag and Natty let out a loud, displeased grunt. “Oh no, where did Daddy go?” Sam asked, “Did he make you mad by walking away? Shame on Daddy!”

“I’m here!” Bucky announced, walking back into the view and handed the rag to Sam so he could wipe the rest of the yogurt that fell in the floor, “Where did Dada go?”

Natty stared blankly at Bucky and Sam popped back up, “Here I am!”

Natty patted her hands on the table and looked down, “Buh.”

“Where’s Dada?” Sam asked, glancing back at Bucky. Natty just stared at the tray, dragging a fruit bite across the tray with her index. Sam raised an eyebrow, “Where’s Daddy?” Natty looked up at Bucky. “What? Bucky, you ask her?”

“Where’s Dada, Natasha?” Natty just blinked at him, huffing and looking back at the table, “Where’s Daddy?” Natty looked back up at him. “Which one of us is Dada?” Bucky pointed at Sam and Natty patted the tray again, “Which is Daddy?” Natty babbled and pointed at Bucky.

Sam threw his hands up, standing back up, “Why isn’t she acknowledging me?”

“I have no idea.”

Sam tapped Natty’s chin and made her look up at him, “I’m your Dada. You know this.”

Natty scoffed, furrowing her eyebrow and pointing at Sam, “Bird!”

Sam blinked intensly, “Excuse me.”

“Bird! Bird!”

Bucky’s eyes went huge as saucers as Sam slowly turned to look back at him, “Did… Did you have something to do with this?”

He stifled a laugh behind his hand, “I didn’t know she’d think you were called Bird.”

“What did you say to her?”

“The other day we were looking at photos and I told her about your bird obsession since you’ve been able to talk to them.”

“You’ve only referred to me as Bird boy to all of our friends.”

“I didn’t think she would catch on!”

“Birdy!” Natty squealed as she noticed the attention was no longer on her, “Birdy dah!”

“You did say you wanted her first word to be your name.” Bucky smiled.

Sam dropped his head and laughed, “That was your first word wasn’t it? Bird.” Sam lifted Natty up, “I’m going to hurt your Daddy for what he’s done.” He pinched Bucky’s side, “But that voice. Oh my god.”

“Birdy!”

Bucky smiled widely, “Yes, Birdy.”

“Can you say Dada? That’s my actual name.”

“Bird.”

Sam chuckled, pressing a kiss to her temple, “You’ll say it when you’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	9. Trip to Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the upcoming wedding of King T'Challa and Nakia, Sam and Bucky travel with Natty to Wakanda for the first time and she's able to meet some people she hadn't before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this. But it's bittersweet to me as we are at the second to last chapter of this series :(

** Traveling **

**Make a journey, typically of some length or abroad.**

“Put that down! Hey! Nat- Natasha!”

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh as he had heard his husband scold their daughter once he walked back from the laundry room. He chuckled and shook his head as he walked back into their room to see Sam refolding the clothes that he had been trying to pack for the past ten minutes.

Natty wobbled as she stood up on the bed, smiling behind her pacifier once she saw Bucky. Sam grabbed the shirts and stuck them in the suitcase but as soon as Bucky got closer and sat down the laundry basket, Natty reached down into the suitcase and grabbed the folded shirts and held them out to Bucky.

Sam just took a deep breath and closed his eyes, causing Bucky to laugh.

“Thank you Munchkin.” Bucky smiled, taking the shirt and refolding it, “But lets keep Dada’s shirts in his suitcase, okay?”

Natty pointed at Sam, “Dada.”

“Yes ma’am.” Sam responded, “Stop taking my shirts out of the suitcase.”

Natty plopped down on her butt and crawled across the bed while Bucky tended to help Sam finish packing his suitcase. Bucky placed his suitcase up on the empty spot of the bed to start packing his clothes but in the forty-five seconds he was turned around, Natty had crawled into the suitcase and started to play with the pockets in it.

“Hm, Sam. I know we don’t get our bags checked for the jet but I think it is against protocols to keep a human child in your suitcase.”

Sam looked over at Natty and laughed, “Hm. I think that would spark some concerns.”

Bucky placed his clothing down and removed his daughter from the suitcase, “You’re coming with us. Don’t worry baby girl.” He placed a kiss to her temple, “We’ll get to pack your stuff next.”

The invitations were sent last year for this occasion but some things came up which caused the occasion to be postponed for a few months but now the date was settled. It was the royal wedding of King T’Challa and his soon to be wife, Nakia. The wedding wasn’t until next Saturday but Sam and Bucky spent the current Saturday packing as they were to head to Wakanda tomorrow.

“Have you heard from Parker?” Sam asked Bucky as he flipped the top of the suitcase and zipped it up, “Is his girlfriend-fiance or whatever coming with?”

“Yes, him and MJ are. He said that they are going to be staying at the compound tonight.” Bucky responded. He, Sam, and Natty were going to be staying in the compound tonight as well to make up for the early trip to Wakanda. “This is going to be MJ’s first trip to Wakanda.”

“I’m sure she’ll love it.”

“Ap!” Natty gurgled as Alpine jumped on the bed, “Ap!”

“Be nice to her Natty.” Sam said sternly as Natty patted Alpine’s back, “Good girl.”

Darlene had agreed to watch Alpine for Sam and Bucky as they went to Wakanda and said she’d be there first thing the next morning so Bucky went and stocked up Alpine’s food and water to supply her throughout the night.

“What do we even dress Natty in for this wedding? Oh wait, didn’t Shuri say she had something planned for her?”

“Yeah, so just pack her some regular clothes. Weather is still nice during this time over there but still pack her some long pants.”

“Gotcha.”

Once they got everything stowed away in the trunk, Bucky put Natty in her car seat and joined Sam up front. They listened to Natty babble until she fell asleep then talked softly among each other until meeting the gate of the Avengers Facility.

“Good Afternoon Mr. Wilson and Mr. Barnes,” Oasis the AI spoke to them as they entered into the lobby area. Friday had been retired as the rebooted files of her started to short out. Peter Parker and Harley Keener worked together to create this new AI, short for Only Another Smart Itelligence System.

“Afternoon, Oasis.” Bucky responded as he placed Natty on her feet.

“Greetings to you too, Miss Wilson-Barnes.” He said over the intercom.

They passed by few of the people who were in training to be SHIELD agents as they seemed to be enjoying their day off. Some of them cooed and waved at Natty, which she happily waved back as she stumbled around, holding onto Bucky and Sam’s fingers.

Sam took all their stuff and loaded it onto the jet as Bucky took Natty outside to the grounds. Letting her walk around the clean kept lawn but amusedly looked on as Natty started towards a cascade of leaves that were scattered along the ground. “Found some leaves?”

Natty leaned down and picked up a bright orange one and held it up, “Heh!” She squealed before dropping it and leaning for a red one.

“A red leaf, nice!” Bucky exclaimed.

Bucky started kicking some leaves into a small pile which made Natty extremely excited and she gave up on walking and crawled to it. Squealing with laughter as Bucky picked some leaves up and let them fall on top of her.

“Dada!” She squealed and Bucky turned around to see Sam walking towards them. Natty held up another orange leaf that she had been holding onto.

“Are you finding leaves?” Sam asked her and took the leaf, “Such a nice orange one!”

They let her play in the leaves until the wind started to pick up and they headed upstairs to the living quarters and were met with Peter and MJ sitting in the living room. They all greeted one another and Natty found immediate interest with MJ, crawling into her lap instantly.

“Sorry about that.” Sam apologized, going to reach for Natty but Natty let out a loud displeased noise. “Okay then.”

MJ laughed, “She’s perfectly fine.”

They all ate dinner together and agreed to try to sleep a little before they boarded on the jet at three in the morning to get ready for the trip. Thankful for the type of equipment they had for their jet, the trip would last six hours. By the time they got there, it would be nearing the mid afternoon.

Natty did really well on the flight over to Wakanda. Since the jet wasn’t like regular planes, she wasn’t as discomforted as they thought she would. She cried they took off because of her ears popping and because she was pissed her dads woke her up to put her on the jet. Peter actually got her to sleep again after holding her for a bit, which allowed Bucky to go up front with Sam as he piloted the jet.

Once they landed, the warm sunrays welcomed them as the dock doors opened. King T’Challa stood outside the dock doors with his hands clasped behind his back, watching as Peter and MJ stepped out. He greeted them, and welcomed MJ to Wakanda. Sam waited until Bucky had Natty situated to step out as some of the T’Challa’s men came in to retrieve everyone’s bags.

“Welcome back to Wakanda,” T’Challa greeted, shaking Sam’s hand, “Nakia will be pleased to be known of your arrival.” He smiled at Bucky and down at Natty, “It seems that my dear sister seems to be excited for her arrival rather than my wedding. She will be excited once she returns from California to know you all are here.”

Sam, Bucky, and Natty, along with Peter and MJ, followed T’Challa to the cars that were ready for them to take them back to the Royal Palace where they would be residing in the guest quarters. Natty babbled intently as she looked around at her new surroundings. As they drove, Natty stood up in Bucky’s lap and slapped her hands to the window with her eyes glued to her new surroundings.

“How is it in America?” T’Challa spoke from up front.

“It has been pretty chill lately,” Sam answered as they walked towards the elevator and waited, “New vigilantes are popping up every once in a while so we are tracking them. Parker usually does the investigating though. So, pretty much we’re getting paid to people watch.”

“I still do the things they don’t want to do.” Peter informed.

T’Challa chuckled, “I am very glad you all came all this way.”

“Of course.” Bucky smiled, “We’re very happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

After the drive to central Birnin Zana, they all stepped out once reaching the Royal Palace and T’Challa lead them through the palace and to the guest quarters. Natty was amused with all the new things she was seeing, occasionally squealing and smacking Bucky in the face as she leaned closer to whatever she looked at.

“Dinner will be served at seven in the grand hall. Just rest up and make yourselves at home.” T’Challa explained before bidding a goodbye and heading off to his own quarters.

Sam and Bucky walked into their room and were met with their suitcases sitting to the side of the bed. Bucky was finally able to put Natty down, rolling his shoulder and popping his neck as he was relieved from her weight.

Natty immediately waddled over to the chair by the window and climbed up on it, looking at the view of the city. She giggled and looked back at her parents, smiling, and smacked her hands against the window, sighing happily.

Sam commented he was going to take a shower so Bucky prepared Natty’s something to snack on before giving her the tablet they had packed for her and turning on a TV show for her to watch so he could go join Sam in a well deserved shower.

Until one of the Kings servants came and got them for dinner, Sam and Bucky relaxed while Natty watched her tablet.

Dinner went smooth. A lovely meal prepared by the Royal Palace’s kitchen staff. Bucky loved Wakandan food, cherishing it every time he came back. Sam wasn’t a picky guy so he ate anything that was in front of them. However, Natty seemed to not enjoy the mushy textured food that Sam kept offering her.

“You’ve got to eat.” Sam told Natty. Natty growled. Literally growled. “Ah, very vicious.”

Nakia was sat next to King T’Challa and she laughed, watching as Sam and Bucky tried to force food into their daughters mouth, “Would you like us to have something else prepared for her?”

“No.” Sam answered, “Thank you though. She’s just being difficult.”

Nakia laughed softly, taking a sip of her wine, “She is quite adorable though.”

After breakfast in the Grand Hall, Bucky and Sam decided to make a trip to the old village that Bucky used to live in so he could see how they were doing, even though half of the kids that liked to watch him had grown up. But also to show Natty the animals.

Sam carried Natty as he and Bucky approached the small village. Almost immediately an elderly woman came from near her hut and greeted Bucky. She was speaking Xhosa and Bucky listened to her. He explained why he was back in Wakanda and gestured to Sam and Natty.

“M-Molo.” Sam said, a little unsure but the lady smiled.

She shook his outstretched hand before turning to Natty and reaching out a small hand. Natty tried to fall into the woman but Sam held her back. She spoke in Xhosa back to Bucky and Bucky translated back for Sam, “She said Natty is beautiful.”

Bucky spoke to her for a few more minutes, asking if it would be okay to go see the goats, which she allowed. Sam placed Natty down and she toddled around, her mouth making an ‘O’ as she saw the goats.

“These are goats.” Bucky crouched down and pointed to Natty, “I used to take care of a lot of them when I lived here.”

Sam made sure he was dodging the goat feces as Bucky helped Natty walk towards a baby goat, “Goats are very interesting animals. Can you say goat?” Natty just stared at him, “No, okay.” The goat belted which scared Natty but the she laughed, then trying to copy the noise which caused both Sam and Bucky to crack up.

Natty also got to see chickens, bulls, and cows.

Sam and Bucky had lunch in the village, along with the elderly woman and some kids that remembered Bucky. Natty had fell asleep in the woman’s arms which she told Bucky and Sam to walk around and that she would watch her. After Natty woke, they decided to head up back towards the city as it was nearing six.

Shuri arrived on Wednesday.

It was raining so Sam and Bucky decided to stay in but they let Natty walk around the sitting room of the guest quarters. Peter and MJ were talking to Sam when Shuri made her way into the room. Completely by passing her two friends, she went straight to Natty who was sitting in the middle of the floor.

“Hey Bucky and Sam, how are you?” Sam mocked, “MJ! Peter! My friends. It is great to see you again!”

Shuri shot a glare back at Sam, “I have seen you all before. I have only seen this little one through video. She is also cuter than any of you.”

“She literally looks like me and Bucky?”

“She’s cuter.”

Natty knew Shuri from the multiple video calls that Shuri had done with Bucky as Shuri has claimed Natty as her niece since Bucky was practically family to her and T’Challa. Natty looked back at Bucky and Sam with a big smile on her face as she fully realized who was in front of her. Bucky nodded and Natty pushed herself up into a standing position and walked to Shuri, practically falling in her lap.

“Oh, she is so much sweeter in person.”

“You say that because you don’t live with her on a daily basis.”

“Hush it.”

Shuri was over the hills excited finally being able to meet Natty, “I can’t believe she’s going to be one very soon!”

“Don’t remind us.”

The rest of the following days in Wakanda were nice. Shuri offered to take Natty for the evening so Bucky and Sam could go into downtown and have a date. They went to the toast for T’Challa and Nakia the day before the wedding but now it was time for the actual thing.

It was a traditional Wakandan wedding.

T’Challa stood in his best formal robes. Nakia was in an elegant white gown trimmed with gold. All of the tribes of Wakanda came to the occasion in their traditional garb. Bucky and Sam were dressed in fine suits, along with the rest of the Avengers that had shown up later on in the week. But Shuri and Nakia had prepared a lovely black and gold dress for Natty to wear.

It was a truly beautiful ceremony as the priest spoke.

“I now give you King T’Challa and his Queen!”

The tribes celebrated alongside everyone else. Sam and Bucky smiled at their friend and Natty clapped, not knowing what was going on. But the two men were extremely happy for their dear friend and his new bride.

The next day, Sam and Bucky loaded all their items back in the jet along with Peter and MJ. Natty was playing with the necklace that hung on Shuri’s neck as she, T’Challa, and Nakia stood to watch them go. T’Challa thanked them for coming and hoped they enjoyed the trip. They congratulated the newly wedded couple.

“I don’t want to let her go.”

Bucky chuckled, “You will see her soon.”

“Her birthday is next Tuesday.”

“I know. I got the invitation.” Shuri responded, “I will most definitely be there.”

Bucky took Natty from Shuri and felt Sam slip his arm around his waist, “Can you tell Princess Shuri bye?”

“Buh bye.” Natty waved, “Bye.”

Sam and Bucky bid their goodbyes and let Shuri talk to her two other friends and the loaded up into the jet. Bucky got Natty situated in her seat and gave her a snack before walking up to where Sam was.

“She’s really turning one next week isn’t she?”

“She is.”

“Insane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> as a sister of a Police Officer, I apologize for all the shitty people out there that cause so much pain to many. These are hard times and we are bound to have shitty people in our lives and world. I love my brother to death and he's the coolest police officer I've ever met but I do not, and neither does he, condone the actions of the joke of police officers in Minnesota. 
> 
> Hug your loved ones close to you. Soon this world will heal. We just need to stay strong and support one another. 
> 
> Rest in Peace to George Floyd and all the souls taken way too soon due to hate filled hearts. Justice will come.


	10. One Year Down. Many More To Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Sam prepare for Natty's first birthday, but a surprise person makes a reappearance to reflect on how Natty came to be in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is finally the end of this story. I wanted to wait til my birthday to post this (I'm 19 today! 6/06) but here is Natty's birthday! I love Natty and I plan to start another story but just to post blurbs/chaps of different milestones outside of her first year! Also, the surrogate is mentioned in this and I am no medical examiner so everything I say I know isn't real but... c'mon, its the MCU. Anything can happen. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all like the way it's concluded. I love you all!

** Celebrate **

**The action of making one’s pleasure at an important event or occasion b engaging in enjoyable, typically social, activity.**

After getting back from Wakanda, it was only two days until Halloween.

Sam and Bucky agreed that Natty was still way too young to go out trick or treating but they were invited to a Halloween themed Charity Gala in New York City. It was a very last minute throw together of their costumes but they came up with the idea of dressing up as zombies to make use of Natty still being very wobbly as she walked.

But now November had rolled in and the two men felt the oncoming thrill feeling inside them as this week was going to be the most important week to them. It all finally set in what was upcoming as Bucky had brought in the first package after coming home from the headquarters the first day of the month.

He nasally exhaled, a small smile forming on his face as he pulled out the items in the box. Sam made his way over to the dining table, wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist and looked at the stuff Bucky was placing on the table.

“Time has gone by so fast.” Bucky commented with a small chuckle as he picked up the turquoise streamers and examined the packaging, “It’s very surreal.” He placed them back on the table as Sam removed his arm from his waist and picked up the bags of pink napkins.

“It’s insane.” Sam replied, “Six more days.”

Bucky started packing the items back into the shipping box and went to put them in the storage closet before making his way into the living room with Sam to see Natty sleeping on the couch with Alpine curled up beside her.

“We’ve kept her alive for almost one full year.” Sam chuckled, “We still got seventeen more years of this though.”

“That’s still too soon for me.”

“It’s okay, old man,” Sam clapped Bucky on the shoulder, “She’s the only one that will be able to say that her one hundred and twenty something father attended her high school graduation.”

“You’ll be nearing sixty so you’re the old man.”

Sam shuttered at the age, “Don’t tell me that man. Just don’t.” He grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the couch and covered Natty up, “Even though I’m still going to be hot, that age just throws me off.”

“Well we are pretty old right now.”

“Shut up Buchanan.”

Sam left the compound early the next day since not much was going on but training of the new SHIELD agents so he informed Bucky that he was on his way back but just as he got in the car, he felt his phone vibrate and noticed that it was an unnamed caller.

He paused for a moment before accepting it and bringing the phone to his ear, “Hello?”

“Hi, I hope that this is still Sam’s number.”

“This is Sam.”

The lady on the other end of the line sounded relieved, “Okay, good.” She laughed, “I got a new phone. It’s Lily.”

Lily. Sam smiled, feeling relieved that some random citizen didn’t find his private number, “Oh thank God.” He laughed, breathily, “I thought someone had found my number. Man, how are you?”

“I’m doing okay.”

Sam thought about how it was nice to hear her voice, thinking about how last night that he and Bucky were talking about her. The last time that they had spoken to her in person was when they were saying their goodbyes at the Medbay but still kept each other’s numbers. “That’s great. Bucky and I were talking about you last night, actually.”

“Really?” Lily asked. Sam heard her clear her throat, “I’ve been thinking about you all too, actually. That’s actually why I called.”

Sam sat back in his seat, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Everything is great actually. I just realized it was November and,” She laughed, “It’s almost been a year. I don’t know if this is going against anything in the papers and I’m sorry if it upsets you, but, I just wanted to let you know that I’ve been thinking about you all and that I wish her a great birthday.”

“That’s very kind of you Lily, thank you.” Sam responded, “It’s definitely not upsetting. Buck and I told you that if you ever wanted to talk that we would. You did help us get the best thing we could’ve ever tried for.”

“I know-,”

“Are you still in Rochester?”

“I am.”

“Would you like to come for dinner tomorrow or Saturday? I know it’s a long drive and it’s fine if not. I’m sure Bucky would love to see you.”

“Really?” She asked with concern to her voice.

“Yes. We used to see your butthead all the time before this. It would be our pleasure to have you over.”

“Okay.” She responded, “I’ll see you then.”

Bucky was absolutely thrilled with Lily reaching out for contact. Sam told him how he could tell that she seemed to be awkward as if she couldn’t call. Bucky was a little confused, responding with how he and Sam had told her before their goodbyes to her at the Medbay that she could still be in contact with them, but after a few months of nothing, he assumed she just wanted to give them space.

“Da-dee.” Natty smacked her hands on her high chair tray, pulling the men out of conversation. “Da-dee. Da-dee. Da-dee.” She repeated.

Bucky laughed, “What’s up girly? Dada and I are talking.”

“Dada.” She chewed on her finger.

“Hey Natty,” Sam said, crouching down to her level in the chair. “You’re going to get to meet someone very special to us tomorrow.” Natty looked up at him and babbled some gibberish, “Yes. She is the one who carried you for me and Daddy.” He squished her stomach, “She carried you in her belly for a long time so that me and Daddy could be your parents.”

Natty giggled when Sam squished her stomach between his fingers, “Buh.”

“Mhm. Exactly.” Bucky said back, “We care about her a lot. Because without her, we wouldn’t have been able to have you.”

Sam and Bucky took off the next day to stay home with Natty since Lily was driving all the way to their house. They prepared the house and Sam started on making a recipe handed down from his grandmother. Natty cried in her playpen, mad that she couldn’t be out on the floor as Bucky vacuumed it.

The doorbell rang shortly after Bucky had put away the vacuum and gave Natty a pacifier to stop her from crying. He looked back at Sam and Sam wiped his hands off on the hand towel before joining him in the walk to the front door. Bucky pulled the door open and Lily smiled at the two of them before being engulfed by the two beefy men.

“You look amazing.” Bucky commented on her, “It’s great to see you again.”

“Thank you, it’s great to see you both.” Lily responded, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. “Well, great to see you in person and not on social media.” She laughed.

“Thank you for driving all the way out here.” Sam told Lily.

“It was no problem.” She smiled, “It is really great to see you guys. Seriously.”

Lily was a recent graduate of university when she decided she was going to be a surrogate. After seeing the boost of happiness from her sister after her and her wife got a baby through surrogacy since neither were able to have kids helped push her through the difficult decision. She wanted to bring happiness to some new family that couldn’t have kids on their own. Plus, she read that it paid super well and she was deeply in debt.

It was a long waiting period of getting tested and making sure she had a body suited to carry a child through surrogacy but after a few months, it was positive she could. It was a few more weeks until she had gotten the call that there was a couple that were very interested in her but had a specific request, little did she know that it was going to be Captain America and White Wolf nee- Winter Soldier.

“How have you been?” Bucky asked.

“I’ve been good.” She took a deep breath, “Really good.”

Sam placed a hand on her shoulder, “Dinner will be ready in about fifteen more minutes but we have someone who we’d like you to see.”

Bucky and Sam led the young woman around to the living room where she stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw Sam pick Natty out of the playpen and place her on her feet. She held onto Sam’s fingers tightly as her and Lily made eye contact. Instantly, Natty started to smile and giggled looking between both her parents.

Lily had been shocked when the Captain America and White Wolf had asked for her specifically but not only to be a surrogate, but to be in a special form of surrogacy that was still in the works. In a world of people who could be genetically mutated with lizards and spiders, some scientist had found a way to genetically mutate sperm cells and eggs that would allow gay couples to have a child biologically related to them.

She was very surprised but agreed to it as they talked to her about it, saying they knew the best people to try the job out but it would be a scientific amazement if she was also one to try it out for them. The child would look like the two males but her eggs would benefit all the requirements that were needed from a woman to make a baby.

“She’s beautiful.” Lily said, “She looks just like you both. Wow.” She laughed, “I’d seen her in photos before and thought that, but holy shit…”

Bucky chuckled, “Thank you.”

Sam scooped Natty up and walked closer to Lily, “Can you say hi to Lily, princess?”

Natty gurgled incoherently before smacking Sam’s cheek, “Dada.” She then stretched out to Bucky, “Da-dee.”

“She’s introducing us to you as if we don’t know who you are,” Bucky explained, “She’s stubborn on talking. All she really says is Dada, Daddy, Ap, and Cup.”

“She’s gotten so big.”

Sam smiled, “Thanks to you, we’ve got to see her grow.” The oven timer went off, “Nana Wilson had the best baked spaghetti in the world. Everyone has to try it.”

As they all ate dinner, they caught up on her life after surrogacy. She said that she used the money that she had gotten from the carrying to pay off her student loans and rid of her debt, find a nice job and bought herself a new car. Sam and Bucky explained their lives of being superheroes but also balancing parent life on top.

“I’m really glad you called me the other day.” Sam told her, “It was crazy because Buck and I had literally just talked about you the night before. I guess it was a sign that we needed to get together again.”

“I really did want to talk to you sooner than this,” Lily said, “But I wanted to give you all space to adjust and get used to the new parent life. Then I started my new job and I guess life just swept me away, and by then I figured you guys had so much on your place I didn’t want to interveine.” She explained, “I did follow up on the social media though. But I didn’t want to over step my boundaries.”

Natty was completely covered in pasta sauce from her stomach up to her hair and was now playing in the leftover bits on her tray which Lily watched adoringly. Bucky placed his vibranium hand over hers, “You gave me and Sam a life we didn’t know we could ever had. It was a really hard process, given the route we went, but because of you we have this little girl. We could not be more thankful for you and everything you did.”

Lily felt tears lining her eyes, “You all deserved her. Truly. She doesn’t understand how lucky she is to have you guys.”

“She doesn’t right now, but she’ll know once she’s older. But she will know how much love and time and patience was put in for her to be here today.” Sam grinned, “All because of you. Thank you.”

“I’m so happy you all gave me the chance and experience.” She sniffled but laughed wetly soon after as Natty blew loud raspberries and interrupted the sweet moment.

Lily left around nine, declining the offer to stay the night and said she was going to stay with an aunt in the county. Sam and Bucky were happy she finally reached out to them and Natty went to bed that night, holding tightly onto the stuffed bunny that Lily had gave her.

Natty pulled herself up by the chair at the island as her parents stood, shifting through the new package that had arrived. She used it to help her balance but toddled against the island and grabbed onto the hem of Bucky’s basketball shorts, yanking down to get his attention only to get a frantic response which caused her to fall on her butt, hard.

“Shit!” Bucky cursed as Natty pouted her bottom lip out, ready to cry but Bucky scooped her into his arms. He laughed, holding her head against his chest, “Holy shit. I didn’t know what was pulling at me!”

Sam put down the tablecloth package, “What just happened?”

“I knocked her over,” Bucky couldn’t help but laugh again, “She grabbed ahold of my shorts and nearly pulled them down and it scared me.”

“Was Daddy a meanie?” Sam asked Natty, “Shame on him! It is so fun to pants him.”

“Samuel! Don’t encourage her to do that!”

Bucky sat Natty down on the counter and she gurgled her gibberish, grabbing ahold of the tablecloth, poking it and then holding it up to Sam. “That’s a tablecloth, baby.” He told her and watched as her eyebrows furrowed together, “We’re going to put it on the table when we have your birthday party.”

Natty made an ‘o’ with her mouth and babbled, “Da-dee.”

“Uh huh.” Bucky responded, “You’re going to be one year old in three days! Isn’t that crazy?” He held up three vibranium fingers, “Three days.” He straightened his postured and hummed, “Damn. It’s getting closer every day.”

“I know right?”

Bucky went to hop in the shower so Sam put all the party supplies in the storage cabinet and then placed Natty in the floor. She toddled to her toy box, pulling out a ball and holding it up while looking back at Sam. “Buh- Ball.” Sam told her.

She held it in her hands, “Ball.”

“Good job princess!” Sam cheered, “That is a ball!”

“Ball.”

“You’ve got the cutest little voice, I swear.” Sam told her as she toddled over and handed him the ball, “You could tell me you committed mass homicide and I’d still think it was the cutest.” He poked her nose with the ball, causing her to giggle.

He sat in the floor with Natty and played with the ball until he felt his phone vibrate in his pants. “One second, princess. Dada has to take a call. It’s Aunt Sharon.” He clicked accept, “Hello.” Sam raised an eyebrow as Sharon spoke over the phone, “Are you serious? That bastard.” He sighed, “Of course. Just an hour ago?” He looked down at Natty as she chewed on the ball, “Yeah. Buck’s in the shower. I’ll get Natty dressed and we’ll be there. Tell him to kiss my ass. Alright, thanks Sharon. Bye.”

Sam picked Natty up and carried her up the stairs, “You’re just meeting lots of new people this weekend aren’t ya?”

He changed her diaper and grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater from her dresser and began to get her ready when Bucky walked in, hair still dripping from his shower. “Are we going somewhere?”

“Yeah.” Sam responded as he concentrated on pulling the jeans up Natty’s legs, “Someone came to visit without a warning.” He sighed, “You’ll never guess who.”

“Fuckin’ Zemo.” Bucky chuckled, “Of course.”

Sam grabbed the spray bottle to pull Natty’s poofed curls into pigtails as Bucky went and got dressed. Sam placed her in her crib to get himself ready and her bag and the family was on the road to the Avengers Compound to meet with Sharon and Zemo.

Once they got there, they went up to the living quarters and saw Sharon and Zemo talking to one another, Zemo with his back turned towards them. Sharon looked away from Zemo as she spotted the three walk in. Zemo turned, a smug smile on his face as Sam and Bucky got closer.

“Ah, Captain.” Zemo smiled, “Sergeant Barnes. A pleasure to see you again.”

“Pleasure? I thought I was going to have a chill Saturday for once but then Share-Bear over here calls me and tells me yo’ ass decided to come to America.”

Zemo nodded and chuckled, “You did say I was welcome to visit whenever I was free.” He looked around, “As you can see. I am free.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “You fucker.”

Natty was staring straight at Zemo, pacifier dangling from her mouth as she scanned the man. Zemo dropped his gaze to her as Bucky had put her down on the ground. Natty clutched her fist in Bucky’s jeans, but her gaze didn’t break from Zemo.

Zemo crouched down to her, “It’s been a long overdue wait to meet you, Miss Natasha.” He told her. Natty was completely captivated by Zemo, not even breaking the eye contact. Zemo laughed, “She likes to look doesn’t she?”

“Sometimes, it gets a bit creepy.” Sam told him, “But she can’t keep her eyes off you.”

“I have brought something for her, if that is okay.” Zemo asks the two men.

“She’ll love it.” Sharon assured them, “He actually has a heart.”

“Ha ha. Miss Carter, always a way with your words.”

Sharon stuck her tongue out playfully before scooping her goddaughter in her arms, “I’m going to take her now since another female has finally entered the room.” She walked down the glass hallway with Natty to let the men talk.

They decided to get food so they placed their orders through Oasis and it was brought up by a kitchen staff for the facility.

Zemo talked about what was going on in Berlin and how there was an old base found with old dangerous weapons that they had to raid. Bucky informed how the last mission they had to go on ended with Sharon wiping out after tripping over a loose brick. Sharon threw a diced tomato at his head as all the men laughed. Natty laughed too just because of them.

Still as they talked, Natty kept her eyes on Zemo. Bucky had to physically shove mashed potatoes in her mouth because she wouldn’t stop staring.

“I think Miss Nattybug has a crush.” Sharon smirked into her glass of wine, “Makes sense why she is staring at him so much.”

“You need to raise those standards, girl.” Sam poked Natty’s nose, “There are much better options than him.”

Zemo chuckled, “I don’t mind the staring, Captain.” He told him, “My Carl used to be a mischievous one.”

After eating, they all piled into the movie room as Sharon went to set it up. Natty was crawling around on the ground and Bucky picked her up before dropping her into the bean bag chair from a foot above it which caused a loud spill of giggles. She then sat and smacked the bean bag, amused with the bag moving.

The movie started and Natty pulled herself up, toddling right past Sam’s open arms and right to Zemo. Patting his leg, she stared up at him. Sam nudged Bucky to get his attention as they watched as Natty patted Zemo’s leg again, raising her arms for him to pick her up. Zemo glanced at them and they nodded.

Natty smiled, sighing happily as she sat on his leg. “Her birthday is soon, isn’t it?”

“Tuesday.” Bucky responded.

“Such a cherishing time.” Zemo told them.

As the movie went on, Bucky whipped up a small bottle and handed it to Natty. She sprawled out in Zemo’s lap, laying in the crook of his arm as she drank. Sharon commented about how content she looked in Zemo.

“She really likes you.” Bucky told Zemo, looking down at the now sleeping Natty in his arms, “But I do agree with Sam that her standards need to be a little higher.”

“Noted, Barnes.” Zemo chuckled, “This reminds me of when my son was little.”

Barnes sadly looked down, “They’re watching over you. Proud of you for who you’ve become.”

“As do yours.” Zemo softly told him, “Your family.”

“I know.”

Zemo had gotten Natty a book, saying that it was the English translated version of one of the books he used to read to his son. Bucky and Sam thanked him for the gift before bidding their goodbyes and heading back home.

Sam and Bucky laid in bed together, Bucky curled into Sam’s body as Sam scrolled through pictures on his phone. All starting back when Sam clicked on the photo that Doctor Reznick had took of him and Bucky with a brand new Natty in their arms. This photo was blown up bigger and hung in their living room but they loved it.

It was the day their family started.

They looked through the album, watching as Natty grew within the span of all the photos. Sam had captured Natty’s first real laugh and Bucky teared up, seeing the tiny little girl on the phone knowing how much she had grown to how she is now. It was seven thirty in the morning but both men couldn’t go back to sleep, just holding each other as they recapped the last twelve months of their life.

Soon, the baby monitor rang out and the two men practically jumped out of bed.

Natty was sitting up in her crib, rubbing at her eye as she yawned. Her yawn quickly turned into a smile as she saw her dads walk in. She crawled over to the bars and pulled herself up, yawning once more but hummed as they got closer.

Sam looked at Bucky and squeezed his hand, both of them saying at the same time, “Happy Birthday Natty.”

Natty giggled as Sam and Bucky both kissed her face over and over, “It’s your birthday!” Sam cheered, "It is your very first birthday!”

“You’re such a big girl!”

“Da-dee. Dada.” She patted both of their faces.

Bucky pulled her out of the crib and carried her to the changing table, “Let’s get you out of those old clothes okay? Dada is going to start on your birthday breakfast?” Sam scoffed, “He’s happy to do it, aren’t you Dada?”

Sam rolled his eyes and walked to Natty, placing a kiss on her forehead before blowing a raspberry on her stomach, “Very happy.”

Sam made Natty some oatmeal and Bucky sliced up some fruit and gave her some Apple Juice. “Sarah said that she finished the cake last night.” Sam told Bucky as Bucky started feeding Natty, “She sent me a picture of it. It looks amazing.”

“Did she figure out what to do with the ruffled paper?”

“Yes, it looks great.”

Natty chewed up the strawberries, letting the juice spill down her face which caused Sam to laugh as he saw her. “She’s definitely needs a bath before people get here.”

“Oh no, she’s going to hate that.” Bucky sarcastically responded, “I’ll wait until after her nap so then we can dress her in her outfit.”

“Sounds good to me babe.”

Sam hooked his phone to Bluetooth, clicking shuffle on his phone as he pulled out all the party supplies. Wheels on the Bus sounded through the house as Natty immediately started dancing in her high chair and Bucky laughed at his husband’s choice of music.

Sam spotted Bucky as he hung up the streamers, he purposefully grabbed Bucky’s ass but blamed it on Bucky’s terrible balance. Natty was watching from the playpen as her parents bickered while Old McDonald Had a Farm played its course through the speaker.

“Why. Won’t. This. Just,” Bucky smacked the stapler against the wall, trying to get the staple out but ended up breaking the entire thing, “Well shit.” He scratched at the back of his neck, “Can you grab the other stapler?”

“Might be a good call.” Sam held up a thumb.

Sam finally turned the music off as Bucky went and took Natty to take a nap. They finished getting most of the house ready as quiet as they could. Darlene showed up along the same time as Sharon appeared with Shuri. Darlene was very excited to meet the Princess of Wakanda so she chatted with her for the most part as Sharon helped Sam get stuff ready.

Natty was now awake and pushing herself on his stomach in the bathtub as she splashed and squealed, reaching for her bath toys. Bucky sat on the toilet lid and let her play for a few more minutes, watching as she rolled herself around in the water and laughed as only her face was out of the water.

Bucky washed her hair carefully and applied the after wash product before wrapping her up in a towel and carrying her to her room. He diapered and applied the lotion. She babbled to him as he carefully combed her hair back into his hand, grabbing the turquoise scrunch band and wrapping it in her hair.

After that, he helped her into the turquoise dress that Sam had ordered the other week, and pulled on the deep sea green tutu that came with the dress.

He could hear that more people had arrived and the backdoor being opened so he looked out. Smiling as he saw his young nieces and nephews running around the backyard.

“Here comes the birthday girl!” Sam announced as he heard Bucky’s footsteps.

There were awe’s as Natty looked around at all the people. Sam was standing with Gideon and Sarah and Natty was quickly snatched from Bucky’s arms from Darlene, who started kissing her grandchild’s face.

“She’s beautiful Sam,” Gideon told his brother, “She looks just like you.”

“Don’t remind me.” Bucky butted in.

Bucky went and greeted everyone, saying hello to Jody and Olivia who were on sibling watch in the backyard.

“Come look at the cake Buck!” Sam waved Bucky over, “It looks better in person.”

Bucky marveled at the sight. It was a small circular pink cake with magenta poca-dots around it and hot pink icing around it, the different shades of pink ruffled paper surrounding the small smash cake.

“That is amazing Sarah.”

“Thank you! The twins actually helped me,” Sarah smiled.

Sam joined Gideon and Sarah’s husband out back to grill for everyone. Natty played in the yard with Zander, but the twins kept talking to Bucky about how cute Natty was. Olivia and Jody were mesmerized with the princess of Wakanda just as Darlene had been but as soon as the food was done they all scattered around and ate.

“I think it’s time for that baby to have some cake.” Darlene tapped her son’s knee.

Sam picked Natty up and placed her in her high chair as Bucky grabbed the cake and stuck the candle in it. Everyone began to sing Happy Birthday which caused Natty to giggle at everyone’s singing, especially Sam singing louder and more dramatic than anyone else. After photos were taken of them with Natty, Bucky placed the cake closer to Natty.

“Blow out the candle!” Bucky told Natty and showed her what to do.

Natty sputtered trying but didn’t get the flame out so Sam blew it.

Everyone cheered, which made Natty clap.

“She’s never had cake before.” Sam told everyone, “This should be an experience.”

Bucky wiped some icing on Natty’s lips and she licked it, eyes widening at the taste before she shoved her hand into the cake and lowered her head down, shoving the cake into her mouth. As she looked up, icing was all over her face, even her forehead, which got everyone in the room to laugh.

Bucky and Sam snapped photos as Sharon helped Sarah and Georgia cut the other cake for the guests.

“Is that good Munchkin?” Bucky asked as Natty practically had her entire face in the cake. “I think you really like that sugar don’t you?”

Sam wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist, “She looks like you now!”

Bucky elbowed Sam playfully before helping Sam hold Natty back to take off her icing covered dress. Natty immediately went right back to the shoving her face into the cake. She held up her cake filled hands, squealing, “Dada! Da-dee!”

“She’s too fuckin’ cute.”

After it took Bucky, Sam, Sharon, and Shuri to wipe Natty down. It was time for presents.

Natty was more interested in the tissue paper in the bags than anything in the bag. But from Sharon, Natty got two new outfits, a book, and a baby doll which she very loudly yelled ‘Bay-beeeeee’ too. Shuri had given her a newly created projection that showed the stars in the sky on her ceiling when turned on. Darlene had gotten Natty a couple more outfits and said the toys were coming for Christmas next month.

Natty sat in between Sam and Bucky, trying to tear at the wrapping paper but huffing when she couldn’t get it. She squealed at the new toy that Jody and the twins had picked out. Sarah and her husband had gotten Natty a new activity book and some more books. Gideon and his wife and kids bought an activity table for her which she was very excited for.

Natty was getting tired, rubbing at her eyes after coming down from her sugar rush. Darlene and Gideon’s family all bid goodbyes. Soon after was Sarah and her family. The only ones left were Sharon and Shuri.

“What did you all get her?” Sharon had asked as everyone helped clean up.

“We’re going to show her after we get settled after this.”

Shuri brought another present over, “This is from Peter and MJ. They apologize again for not being able to make it.”

Bucky smiled and opened it, throwing his head back as he laughed, “Oh, fuck off Parker.” He cackled, pulling the dress out that had Spider-Man on the front of it. Sam found it hilarious too. But there was another outfit, toy blocks, and a book in there as well. “We’ll thank them later.”

Natty was playing with the necklace that Shuri wore but rested her head on Shuri’s shoulder.

“C’mon, let’s go let her see what we got her before she crashes.” Sam told them as they followed behind him and Bucky.

Shuri sat Natty down as they opened up the guest bedroom, “Okay munchkin, one more present okay?” Bucky told her. “This one is from me and Dada.”

Natty toddled her way in and stopped as she saw what was in the middle of the room. She squealed and walked to it, practically falling into it as she looked back, showing her toothy smile as she touched it.

It was a beautiful doll house with a lot of dolls and toys that went inside of it. Natty was already grabbing the dolls and showing them, “Bay-beeeee.” She called out as she grabbed the plastic baby. “Dada! Da-dee!” She fumbled with the dollhouse and babbled incoherently.

All of them played with Natty and her dollhouse until Natty was getting irritably tired, whining as she pulled herself into Sam’s lap. Sharon and Shuri said goodbye and left the family alone.

Sam drew another bath just for them to clean Natty off. She was really tired so Bucky held her up in the tub. They lotioned her again with lavender and diapered her. Sam was sitting on the bed with one of Natty’s new books as Bucky climbed up with them both. Natty had her bottle in her hand as she snuggled in between her parents.

Sam read from the story book as Bucky stroked Natty’s hair.

Natty’s little snores soon sounded the room, matching with Alpine’s purrs from the end of the bed. Sam and Bucky stared at Natty, watching as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. She was holding her little bunny between her fingers.

“We did it Sam.”

“Hm?”

“We made it a full year.” Bucky remarked, still stroking Natty’s hair. “We’ve been parents for a full year.”

“It’s fucking insane.” Sam told him, “Time went by so fast.”

“It really did.”

Sam slowly picked Natty up and carried her to her crib and covered her up before coming back and joining his husband in bed. He and Bucky laid in each other’s arms, thinking about this entire year. Tears slipped down their cheeks, but tears of happiness.

“She’s growing up too fast.” Sam sniffled.

Bucky wetly laughed, “She’s only one Sam.” He exhaled loudly, “We still have seventeen more of these to go.”

“Let me live in the moment, dammit.”

Bucky chuckled and nuzzled his head into Sam’s neck but pulled back, “Hey Sam.”

“Yeah babe?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For everything. For helping me, and loving me, and helping me realize that we could still have a baby even despite my past and our present lives right now.” Bucky said softly, “I still can’t believe how far we’ve come.”

Sam squeezed Bucky in his embrace, “You deserved this. We deserved this. We got the best daughter in the entire world.”

“She is pretty damn great isn’t she?”

“She is.”

Sam and Bucky pressed their lips together, sighing at the blissfulness of the moment. Once they pulled apart, Sam kissed Bucky’s forehead and Bucky kissed up Sam’s jaw before they relaxed into the bed.

“One chapter down-,” Bucky played with Sam’s fingers.

Sam entwined their fingers and nuzzled closer, “Many more to go.”

“I love you Sammy.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos! Please leave me some comments on what milestones you'd like to see in the future of Natty Riley! Message me on tumblr (@xsleepylilgeekyx) if you wanna. Now time to celebrate my covid19th birthday! (a pun by my friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Feel free to leave whatever milestones you would like to see Sam and Bucky cover.
> 
> (also follow me on tumblr: @xsleepylilgeekyx)


End file.
